Musical Deception
by DamMar
Summary: BBxRobinxOC SLASH. I had abandoned this fic some time ago, but i have decided to give it another try, if only to strike it off the list of uncompleted stories. Speedy and Music are put on the main Titans team, unfortunatly Music is a little perverted.
1. Chapter 1

Musical Deception

My first Teen Titans Fanfiction, so be nice. Its slash (Male/Male, yaoi, dude on dude) so if you dislike anything slashy please leave. I dont own Teen Titans, but i do own Music, my uber cute/moody superhero. Im writing this to improve my skills, and to get rid of this annoying idea floating in my head. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

Two figures trudged through the mud towards the tower. It was raining, cold and dark. It was almost always raining in Jump city. Speedy was further ahead, and seemed to be running some internal fantasy about beating Robin in a contest. Speedy stopped when he heard the sound of grinding teeth.

"Oh, sorry music boy, I forgot." Music growled faintly at Speedy's apology.

"My name is Muh-Sek, not Music." Music cursed his father for picking such a stupid name. And for the inherited empathic skills.

"Whatever." Speedy hurried his pace, sensing the annoyance flowing off his travel partner. A few minutes passed and the tower became cleared against the torrents of rain.

"We're being transferred here why?" Speedy smirked at him.

"They need additional help, that's why..." Pale blue eyes scowled back from under the wet hood. "…And you need to learn some more skills, mainly teamwork if you want to remain a Titan." Music snorted. He'd been in Titans East less that two months and already he was under threat of being kicked out.

Music didn't respond, being too distracted by the unpleasantly damp, stickiness clinging to his clothes. His jeans were probably too muddy to use ever again, and the red mesh shirt had probably begun to dissolve. His hooded cloak felt the worst. It was soaked through. He wondered what had ever possessed him to make his costume heatproof but not waterproof. Music snapped out of his thoughts as they approached the front entrance.

* * *

Robin yawned and looked up at the clock. Speedy and the new guy were late by about two hours. Raven was sitting by the window reading a black book which Robin had the creeping suspicion was about magic, Cyborg and Beastboy were busy playing videogames, with random obscenities being thrown around every few seconds and Starfire was making something with noodles, chocolate, and a bright pink alien vegetable that seemed to be attempting escape. Robin looked back at the screen, looking for a logical reason for the sharp increase in crime in the last three months amongst the reports and leads. He was actually bracing himself for an upset stomach from Starfire's cooking. 

The door into the common room opened, and in stepped Speedy and his yet to be introduced companion. Starfire's eyes ignited with what seemed to insane glee.

"Friend Speedy, we have all missed you!" Speedy was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Need air." Starfire dropped him and smiled sheepishly. Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy approached, saying hello.

"This your new recruit?" Robin looked Music up and down, assessing him. Music dropped the grey hood, and shook some of the water from his hair. Robin instantly memorised his face by habit.

Chocolate coloured hair, loosely swept back with flame red highlights. Vivid blue eyes, but the pupils looked wrong. The edge of the pupil had orange flecks. He wore a self confident smirk, exposing elongated canines comparable to Beastboys. His cloak was similar to Ravens, but with a deeper hood and dark grey colouration.

A droplet of moisture traced a path down a tendril of wet hair, which came down to his mouth in length. His tongue darted out and caught it before it could drop.

"Yeah, he's got a lot of talent but…" Speedy ignored the glare from next to him. "…He's reckless, out of control, and unmotivated."

"He gets me up at five in the morning for training, that's why I'm unmotivated. I never have enough energy to do anything." Music's eyes narrowed.

"He eats, sleeps or plays videogames. Little else." Speedy seemed to be having a staring contest with Music. The air between them was tense. Cyborg nodded to Beastboy covertly. Music was pulled sideways across the room and dropped on the sofa. Speedy walked to the corner to talk with Robin.

"Cyborg." Cyborg said bluntly as he dropped onto the opposite end of the sofa.

"Beastboy." Music was greeted by a goofy smile. Beastboy was to his immediate left.

"Muh-Sek, but everybody calls me Music." Music smiled as a controller was thrust into his hands. He put it down long enough to remove his cloak. The three sets of eyes instant glued to the screen as the race started.

* * *

Robin looked at the new Titan and then Speedy. "He seems to fit in well." The sound of wheels filled the room. 

"He gets annoying after a while. And his powers don't help. We once found him on the ceiling asleep, snoring loud enough to shake the windows." Speedy suppressed the chuckle the memory evoked.

"He can cling to the ceiling?" Robin asked turning back to the group playing the game.

"Only in his sleep apparently. When we finally woke him he panicked and fell." Robin let out a small laugh. There was an explosion and shouts of:

"Booya!"

and

"Dude, you so cheated."

"So what can he do?" Robin quizzed, watching Music's red and black car catch up with the other two.

"Empathic stuff mostly, some physical combat, and some pretty dark magic." Speedy mumbled the last bit. Robin heard it clearly anyway.

"Explain." Robin's voice was instantly commanding.

"Its mostly simple stuff, creating fire, moving objects, teleporting, but it makes him unstable. He tends to be irritable and down right violent after using too much." Speedy avoided locking gazes.

A sharp laugh echoed across the room, followed by a crunch of metal.

"NO WAY!" Beastboy and Cyborg chorused in unity.

On the screen the words 'Player 3-Music- wins' flashed on and off. Music had a victorious grin plastered all over his face.

* * *

Music stopped grinning when he noticed Beastboy was staring intently. He looked at his new green team-mate and focused on him. He recognised the emotion swirling behind the emerald eyes. He let loose a seductive smirk, hinting at his intentions. Beastboy coloured a slight pink purple around his cheeks and looked away. Music moved slightly closer. 

'_I'm here less than an hour and already I'm flirting, that's got to be a record_.' Music laughed within his mind.

Before he could do anything more Raven sat beside him. He was going to ask her if she wanted to join but his thoughts couldn't collect themselves. He attempted not to choke. Raven had the scent of a powerful demon around her. It was thick and perfume like, but was riddled with decay and death. He recognised it instantly. It was the scent of the demon god Skath. He had encountered it before. He remembered it most distinctly from the ruins of one of the temples Skath's worshipers had built. It was enough to make him want to throw up, but he didn't show it outwardly.

"Hi." Music forced a smile.

"Hello." Icy monotone in response.

Raven was looking at him strangely, like he was a caged animal in a petting zoo. He couldn't help but cringe slightly. Then it clicked in his mind, Raven was a mind reader with the ability to sense magic. She could feel what he was more than likely. He put up mental barriers as he felt her mind probing his own. She gave him a penetrating look. Music let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding. The confusion in her eyes showed he hadn't been discovered. Music made a mental note to avoid Raven. He turned his attention to Beastboy, who had witnessed the silent exchange. Music brushed his hand across the back of Beastboy's glove. Beastboy inched away, giving an embarrassed look. All thoughts of what he had witnessed melted away. Cyborg remained oblivious. The game started again, this time with insults being thrown at Music as well.

* * *

Food was served an hour later. Music poked it with a chopstick, grunted and considered swapping it for something edible with a spell. The noodles were pink, from the juices of the alien vegetable. Starfire was happily talking about how it was a delicacy on her home world. It smelt worse than Raven's demon essence. Cautious glares jumped across the table, warning certain death to all brave enough to eat. Cyborg dropped a note in his lap. 

**'When Starfire goes to get mustard help hide the food.'**

Music looked up, catching a knowing glance from everybody but Starfire. Speedy bit his thumb, signalling to use a spell the moment the opportunity arose. Cyborg, Beastboy and Music started talking about videogames, trying to waste as much time as possible. Speedy and Robin were doing the same, pretending to be discussing Robin's explosive discs. Realisation dawned on Starfire, she had forgotten the mustard. She immediately got up and stuck her head in the fridge searching.

Raven brought the 'forgotten' mustard down from the ceiling, having levitated it away when Starfire was distracted. Robin mouthed 'go' to the team and they proceeded to pour the contents of the meal into a plastic bag Robin had under the table. Speedy bit his thumb again. Music made a cupping shape with his hand, and proceeded to bite into his own thumb using his sharp fang teeth. Blood flowed freely from the wound and settled in his palm. He planted his hand onto the table. The bowls refilled with regular noodles. He grinned and started eating them. Raven gave him a glance, but proceeded to eat. Starfire returned to discover the mustard on the table. She emptied the contents onto her own meal, which hadn't been swapped. A few appreciative looks were directed to Music, who beamed happily. Everybody ate in silence.

Music immediately noticed Raven was looking up at him every few minutes; He could feel her eyes burning into the top of his head. She had awkward questions.

"So…how did you learn blood magic?" The usually stoic Raven spoke across the table. Music swore mentally in every way he knew.

"Family trait." He didn't go into detail. He shot a brief smile at Beastboy, who blushed in response. He briefly considered if it was safe to blush that many times in one day. Speedy caught the gesture and gave Music a knowing look. Robin who was silently observing suddenly understood Beastboy's uncharacteristic silence. Cyborg and Starfire were talking animatedly; blissfully unaware of what was starting.

"So, where are me and Music boy sleeping?" Speedy asked aloud.

"You're room is already ready, but Music's needs another day." Robin said between slurps of noodle. Music gave him an annoyed glare and opened his mouth to ask where he was going to sleep.

"Sofa." Robin answered before he could ask.

"I have to sleep on the sofa?" Music's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. His forehead crinkled and his eyes narrowed.

"He could stay in my room!" Beastboy chimed all too quickly. He managed to suppress yet another blush. Music smiled and let his perverted thoughts run around for a while. Beastboy was cute embarrassed.

"Your room is uninhabitable; nothing human could survive in there." Raven's monotone voice shot down his hopes, taking Music's down with it.

_'Well…I'm not technically human…'_

Music realised too late that he didn't have any mental barriers up, and a quick glance in her direction told him Raven had heard his every thought of internal monologue. She was already assessing what he could be. Before she could get to a conclusion red light filled the room and a deafening siren killed any other noise. Everybody instinctively headed to the door. Music grabbed his cloak, which was slightly less wet then before but still very uncomfortable. From his back pocket he withdrew a strip of red cloth and tied it around his eyes. It was made from a special material that could be seen through from the inside, but not outside. He wore it to look heroic rather than to hide his identity. It impressed people that he could fight seemingly blind. He turned on his heel and raced after the rest of the Titans.

* * *

Music stood with the team, in the wreckage of the empty street. Glass shards littered the floor, with traces of blood and oil. Several cars were overturned and on fire. Deep tyre marks zigzagged over everything. The air had the sickly scent of smoke lingering, mixed with engine oil. A deep screeching echoed from an alley, followed by a bright light. The team scattered as a motorcycle raced through. Robin smirked. 

"Johnny." The biker grinned wildly.

"This is what the fuss is about." Music was unimpressed.

"Watch your mouth kid." Johnny turned and accelerated towards Music. Starfire picked Robin up threw him upwards. He came down, planting his head into Johnny in the process. The bike skittered off and crashed. Johnny hit the ground, but managed to draw a gun and open fire. Raven stopped the bullets with her dark energy and disarmed him effortlessly. Music took his chance and darted in. Cyborg fired his arm cannon, making Johnny jump back to avoid being hit. Johnny pulled a knife and swung for Music, who ducked below it. He made another swing, but this time it was blocked by a broadsword. Everybody looked blankly at Music, all wondering where the sword had appeared from. Blood was dripping from Music's palm, which was bleeding over the hilt. His free hand was stained, mostly at the tips. Everybody immediately noticed that extending from his fingertips were very small black spikes, like claws. Music knocked Johnny back, and dug the claws into his palm. He stretched his arm, and a red hilted katana appeared. He swung both and began laughing slightly in an intoxicated way. Johnny managed to land a kick, throwing Music back. An arrow landed next to Johnny, and exploded with enough force to knock his back a bit. In the smoke nobody noticed Music had misplaced his katana. Beastboy ran in, taking the form of a rhino and hit Johnny, knocking him into a wall.

During his flight Johnny made one last stab. Music fell backwards, with the blade protruding through his chest. He coughed faintly and used the last of his energy to swear. Loudly. Beastboy was the first at his side, checking his pulse and trying to remove the blade. Robin and Speedy next, both scrambling for medical equipment. Starfire was horrified and Raven was staring, she could already sense the injury healing. She added it to the list of things he could do, intending on using it to find out what he was. Because he was clearly not all human. As he slipped between the real world and the void of unconsciousness he felt his powers slip. His fingertips burnt as the claws extended out, as did his scalp as two perfectly vertical horns revealed themselves. Both perfect shiny black. His eyes itched as sight left him, they would surely notice the lenses colouring them. He wasn't looking forward to explaining this. Several gasps, then silence.

I appreciate any reviews, criticisms and ideas. And I need feedback on Music, because he has an important role in the story, and it involves Slade. And Skath is one of Trigon's aliases, that's why Music can smell his scent on Raven. Just thought that needed clearing up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Music tried to scowl to himself. It didn't work, his body didn't want to move, even enough to scowl. He was completely numb, probably sedated. His head felt light, with a vague sensation best described as 'pink' rolling through it like mist. He could just about feel something cold and sticky against his arm, and shuddered at the many unpleasant possibilities. Feeling began to return, just enough to move his jaw. His hearing returned quickly, but was quickly assaulted by an uneven growling from his left, near the wetness on his arm. He pooled his energy and bit his lip, drawing blood. Even with the sedative high still running rampant he could just about use a purge spell to clean his body of foreign chemicals. It worked just enough to give him movement.

He sat up and looked at his left arm, which was still numb. Crushing his arm was a mess of green hair. Beastboy was asleep in the chair next to the bed, and had effectively cut all circulation past his wrist. Music smiled, running his fingers through Beastboy's hair at a leisurely pace. Beastboy began to stir. Music immediately noticed he had lost control of his form and reverted to his demon state. He commanded his body to look human. A thin shimmering covered him, but refused to take to him. He glanced up catching his reflection in a mirror. His skin was pale, Raven pale almost. His illusion normally made him look slightly pale, but nothing to his demon forms extreme. His eyes stared back from the reflection. Sunset orange. His lenses had been removed.

Beastboy looked up, his face lighting up when he saw that Music was awake. Music instantly became very self-conscious. He was aware that he was only wearing a set of boxers, albeit under the covers of the med-bay bed. His midsection had a bandage over it, but the injury was nearly gone. Music gave Beastboy a sincere look, and then brushed a light kiss across his forehead. Both of them had turned a deep crimson. Beastboy's breath hitched in his throat. Music moved to give a second kiss this time on the lips. He was interrupted before he could. The entrance door slid open, and in walked Cyborg, Robin and Raven. Music glared at the group having ruined a perfect moment.

"You're awake; it's been nearly two days." Robin approached the bed. "Johnny ran you through your own sword." Music snorted his ran his thumb through the bandage, cutting it away with the sharp edge. The injury had left a thick pink scar, but that too would fade in another few days.

"I'll live; this isn't the first time I've been stabbed." Music looked around for his shirt.

"I'd like to know why." Robin's voice was cold and demanding. "We don't keep secrets here; they have a habit of backfiring." Music took a deep breath.

"I'm part demon." Silence blanketed the air for a few seconds, thick enough to suffocate. Something flickered in Ravens eyes.

"So you're like me?" Raven looked over him, her eyes lingering on the short horns.

"You don't strike me as a half breed." Music looked for the telltale claws and horns, finding none. "You're missing a few obvious details." He poked his horns, and exposed the elongated canines in his mouth.

"My father planned to have me look human." Raven's voice changed slightly, signalling her distaste at the subject.

"Mine wanted me to be more demonic." Music snorted humorously. "When am I allowed back on duty?" He quickly changed the subject. Cyborg picked up the medical chart, read it quickly and turned to him.

"Normally you'd need several weeks of rest after an injury of that severity but… you seem to be fine." He turned the chart over. "But your blood work is a mess. You have cells in your body that defiantly don't conform to any known hybrid cells."

"So I can go?" Music already knew about the full demon cells, he'd agreed to have them implanted.

"Of course." Music looked for his pants. Beastboy picked them up from the floor and handed them to him. He dressed quickly and followed the others.

* * *

Music found his bedroom easily. It was hard to miss the giant red musical note symbol painted on the door. Inside was quite big, with plain white walls. The plain bed was situated between two windows, both taking up two thirds of the far wall up each. His clothing and books were stacked in a corner. A door to the left led to a bathroom.

Music crinkled his nose in disapproval. The only thing he approved of in the room was full body wall mirror. He pulled out a sketchpad from the pile of books, and two pencils, one black, the other red. He held the black between his index finger and thumb, and the red between his ring and middle fingers. He began sketching the room quickly, adding in details, and marking down what he'd need to buy. After several minutes, and some vigorous chewing of the pencils he'd completed his room design. He beamed happily and put the sketch on the floor where he couldn't lose it.

He wandered into the bathroom, and stripped off. He stepped into the shower and turned the faucet on. Lukewarm water cascaded onto him. He sighed to himself; already he'd slipped up and revealed his nature. Raven was probably researching what type of demon his father was, and if she discovered and told everybody Beastboy would think he was under Music's influence and hate him. The thought made his stomach knot, he liked Beastboy, enough to go out of his way to make it obvious.

Music was interrupted from his brooding by a loud knock from the door. He bit his thumb and wiped it across the tiled wall before he could think. The blood instantly vanished and the door slid open.

"I'm in the shower!" Music knew it was Beastboy from the uneven nervous breathing. Beastboy entered the bathroom with his eyes closed and a faint blush.

"I wanted to talk to you." Beastboy smiled. "I thought maybe you could do with some company."

"I'm heading into the city for shopping; I'd appreciate it if you helped me." Music could hear the toothy smile forming on Beastboy's mouth without even facing him.

"Sure, dude." Music felt the presence of eyes on his back, descending quickly.

"It's rude to stare." Beastboy made a shocked 'meep' noise and screwed his eyes shut. Music blushed faintly; glad he was facing away from Beastboy.

Several minutes passed, spent talking about themselves mostly. Every few minutes Music had to cough loudly to remind Beastboy not to look at him naked.

Music turned off the water and wrapped himself in a towel, walking back into the bedroom. He sorted through the piles of clothing and put on a fresh set of boxers. He walked over to the mirror and focussed his body into hiding the demon features. Haze covered his skin, and seemed to cling this time. The horns faded away and the clawed tips receded. He assumed a more healthy skin tone but his eyes remained the same vivid orange. He opened a metal case left on top of a stack of books and removed a pair of blue lenses. He applied them to his eyes and blinked until they were comfortable. Strolling back to the piles of clothing he pulled out a red mesh shirt, and black jeans, similar to the ones he'd arrived in. He dug out a wallet and checked its contents. Picking up the list and sketch he grabbed Beastboy's arm and pulled him along.

* * *

Beastboy shifted uneasily under the glares. They'd been walking through the mall less than two minutes and already people had recognised them.

"Ignore them." Music growled softly, pulling him towards a furniture store.

"That's easy for you to say, you're not green." Beastboy chimed back. Music smiled momentarily, turning on his heel towards a clothing store. Beastboy was spun around violently by the sudden change.

"I'll buy you something inconspicuous." Music darted between racks of clothing, before picking up a dark forest green hooded jacket. He handed over the money for it and put it on Beastboy, pulling the hood up.

"You look cute in it." Music laughed, noticing it was bigger than Beastboy needed and hung loosely from his lithe frame. He inched closer, enough to feel the heated tingle of the changelings breathing on his face. He smiled darkly and turned back, heading to the furniture store again. Beastboy's thoughts caught up with him, causing him to grin gleefully.

"Dude, shut up." Beastboy walked at his side, more comfortably now he wasn't being whispered about.

* * *

"Has anybody seen BB?" Cyborg walked into the common room. Raven looked up from her book.

"He left about an hour ago with Music, said something about getting paint." Raven looked back down at her book.

"Paint? He's being trusted with paint. Remember last time, he wrote 'BB rocks, Cy sucks' on my back?" Cyborg was fuming. Speedy entered the room.

"I'm sure Music can keep Beastboy amused enough to not need any paint." A perverted leer formed on his mouth. Robin couldn't help but smile minutely, and think up certain images that the boy wonder really shouldn't be having. Cyborg remained oblivious. Raven couldn't care less.

"So Raven, found anything out about our demon friend yet?" Speedy sat next to Raven and attempted to read over her shoulder. The book snapped shut.

"He's not a normal hybrid if that's what you mean. His powers don't seem to be attributed to any specific breed of demon that roams on the physical plain." Raven got up. "But I've found references to hybrids of similar power in some old scrolls; I'm currently trying to find out more." Raven floated back to her room.

"I dunno who's weirder, the new guy or Raven." Cyborg sniggered, starting up the gamestation.

"Ones dark, moody, and likes to brood in dark places, the others dark, moody, likes to brood just about anywhere and has the maturity of an eight year old." Speedy said out loud. "I'd say an even match in the strangeness department." The room went silent for a few seconds.

"So…Who's making the food tonight?" Cyborg leaned away from his game for a moment.

"Star most likely." Robin winced at his own words.

"Get Music to cook, he's a decent chef as long as you don't mind him using blood magic to cook it." Speedy chipped in. "Bee thought it was sick and disgusting when she saw him light the stove with a slit thumb." They all entertained the image of Music running in fear from Bee.

"What do we tell Starfire?" Robin frowned at the thought. Cyborg paused the game and leaned over the back of the sofa.

"That Music has volunteered to cook for a while to show he's a gracious guest." Cyborg smirked at his own deviousness.

* * *

A few hours passed and neither Music nor Beastboy appeared. In the end Robin had to order pizza. The sun had set, and a thick drizzle of rain fell. Lightning jumped between clouds, illuminating the sky vivid white in sporadic flashes.

Beastboy and Music were having their own meal in a remote part of the city. They were inside what was commonly thought to be a disused warehouse district. It was actually a very well hidden community of meta-humans, magic users and supernatural creatures. The table they sat at was small, on a small balcony looking out across the ground floor of the warehouse. They were sharing a large plate of salad, and talking about the shade-community as it was referred to.

"I never knew this place existed, and something this big couldn't be a complete secret." Beastboy was looking over the balcony edge into the sea of people.

"We have our ways. And by the way, it also encompasses several miles of natural caves below." Music picked up a tomato and nibbled at its edge.

"Does Raven know about this place?" Beastboy saw a small group of people dressed similarly to Raven walk into the balcony café.

"More than likely, I've seen those blue cloaks she wears on sale in one of the shops in the lower caves." Music watched intently as Beastboy ate a lettuce leaf.

"I'll have to show Robin, Cy and Star this place sometime." Beastboy heard Music take in a rapid breath.

"No. We don't allow off worlders and full breed humans here." Music's eyes hardened for a moment, then settled back into their usually warm mocking stare.

"Dude. Why not?" Beastboy was startled by the sudden change.

"This place was made for people like us to escape from human prejudice and influence. So the rules are absolute about it, no matter the circumstances." Music's tone darkened and he had a momentary far off look in his eyes. "Haven't you noticed how nobody here has pointed out the fact your green?" Beastboy looked around, seeing no prying eyes.

"Good point; you can trust me to keep this a secret." Music picked up the several bags of shopping and beckoned Beastboy to follow.

* * *

"We're back!" Beastboy marched into the common room with music in tow. Music had a paintbrush behind his ear, and was holding a tin of paint by the handle through his teeth. "We miss anything." Robin looked up from the movie.

"Not really, other than dinner." Robin looked back at the movie.

"We ate out." Beastboy grabbed Music's arm and dragged his towards his new room. The door slid open, and Music immediately dropped the bags of shopping, and removing the paint from his teeth. He cracked open the tins of dark red and handed Beastboy two brushes. They both giggled and smiled wildly, and took to a wall each.

Music was making even wide strokes, taking care to make it look neat. Beastboy was throwing on the paint in random directions. Music stifled a laugh as Beastboy jumped to reach the higher part of the wall. He put down the brush and wandered over to the frantically jumping changeling. Standing directly behind him, less than and inch away he noticed how incredibly short Beastboy was. The top of his head just about brushed Music's chin.

Music put his hands on Beastboy's shoulders, and slowly moved them down to his waist. Beastboy shivered slightly and opened his mouth to ask what Music was doing. Several nervous croaks came out instead. Music gripped Beastboy's midsection and lifted him up so he could reach the higher wall.

"Just helping you paint." Music was changing between shades of red rapidly, ignoring the strong need to wrap his arms around the shape shifter. He savoured the heat running out from Beastboy's body and up through Music's hands. He put Beastboy down and returned to his own wall, grinning at the wet paint with wide happy eyes.

He was quickly interrupted from his perverted thoughts, involving ice-cream and a certain green team-mate by said team mate gripping his left shoulder and pulling him face to face. Beastboy ran his finger over Music's cheeks, three times on each, then took a step back and laughed. Music caught his reflection in the wall mirror. Beastboy had drawn on three whisker marks on each cheek. He chuckled, then darted forwards, tackling Beastboy to the ground playfully. Pinning him down music grabbed a thin brush and painted spirals on the green boys face. They both laughed, looking clearly into each others eyes. Music got back up, helping his friend to his feet in the process. He quickly returned to the unfinished wall, steeling his will to prevent any more distracting attempts at molesting the short Titan.

It took less than half an hour to finish, mostly because the other sixteen brushes started painting on Music's command. Both Titans were splattered with red paint, and laughing hysterically at the mess on each other. They rolled up the creamy white carpet and carried into the corridor. Music resisted the urge to burn it. Next they disassembled the furniture, leaving it in the corridor with the carpet. The books and clothing were moved to Beastboy's room. The furniture they'd bought had been delivered to the tower lobby, and needed carrying up. Music clamped his teeth over his wrist and smeared the redness from it over Beastboy's glove. Beastboy reacted by shrieking and wiping it off. Music scowled and told him to put it on anything that needed levitating up to his room. Beastboy complied, trying not to look at it. Music couldn't understand why people reacted so negatively at the sight of blood. When they finally got everything into the room it was close to midnight and both boys needed sleep. They left everything that needed assembling on the floor, except for the dark wooden bed frame which was necessary. It was big enough for three people to sleep on. They dragged in the mattress and put the red covers over it. Music added several pillows, all red, and sat on the beds edge.

Beastboy sat next to him, eyes drooping and breathing laboured.

"It's a really soft mattress." Beastboy's voice sounded shaky. He yawned loudly.

"Lie down on it for a moment, its really comfy." Music closed his eyes and fell back, breathing shallowly.

"Sure dude." Beastboy stretched out, closing his eyes. Both were sound asleep before they could realise.

I really liked how this chapter ended myself, Its rare for something I write to come out as cute or sweet, so I'm half proud of myself, half wondering where my usually bloodthirstiness has gone.

And finally I'd like to thank 'The Hecateae' for the review, my first for this fanfic. And to anybody else reading, please review, for three reasons:

1) It helps me write better

2) it's probably good karma, so the universe will reward you if you do

3) Music will suffer if you don't.

Music: He's not joking; I've seen the evil he can do to. He's planning something that involves three penguins, a cannon, butter and a power sander.

Damius: Mwahahahaha

Music: I'll get my revenge later when I…mpff

Damius: Ignore Music, he most defiantly didn't nearly spoil the ending of the fic for you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Robin walked into the common room and took a seat at the counter. He'd been doing research on the crime wave all morning, pondering why everything seemed to have stopped since Johnny was defeated. Starfire was watching the TV, with a bored Speedy next to her. They were watching a cookery program that would be used to make something more than likely fatal later, unless Music could be convinced to cook.

Robin sat next to Speedy, and attempted to watch the show. It took thirty seconds before he was bored.

"You know where anybody is?" Robin picked up the remote and muted it.

"Raven's on the roof meditating, Cyborg's searching for some missing detonative cord, Music's probably gonna be asleep until about two or three, and I've not seen Beastboy all day."

"I was thinking we could all train as a team." Speedy nodded and stood up, dragging Starfire with him.

"I'm in." Speedy stretched slightly, yawning broadly.

"I would love to practice our teamwork with you Robin." Starfire chimed happily. Robin ignored the loving stares she was giving him. She was almost obsessive about trying to be a couple with Robin, and Robin was perfectly happy without the orange alien girl. Robin had a dislike for the colour orange, he preferred green, it was much more beautiful in general.

Raven agreed to train, requesting to be put against Muh-Sek for magical practice. Robin agreed, but wanted an opportunity to test Music's experience using a sword. Next they found Cyborg. He was cleaning the T-car. He also agreed.

The team approached Beastboy's door. Robin knocked loudly and waited.

"Beastboy!" Robin hammered the door. Raven looked quizzical.

"Listen" She silenced her breathing. Cyborg opened up the sound sensitivity device on his ear.

"I don't hear anything." He announced as it folded away again.

"Exactly." Raven turned and headed to Music's room. "We would be able to hear his snoring from here if he was in there."

"Good point." Cyborg followed her down the corridor to Music's room.

"Why is the furniture and carpet lying out here?" Robin stepped over the rolled up carpet. He went to knock on the door but Speedy stopped him.

"Won't work, he's a heavy sleeper." Speedy opened the door and walked in. He got halfway across the room, and froze mid-step.

"What's wrong?" Robin followed, and followed Speedy's line of sight to the bed. His jaw dropped. The rest of the team entered, gasped and gaped at the strangely cute scene.

"Camera." Speedy patted Raven's shoulder blindly, unable to draw his eyes away. Raven flew off, and returned quickly with a camera. Cyborg took several shots, and backed away slowly. All thoughts of training pushed to the side they silently left the room, and then exploded into noise once they were out of range.

"Beastboy and Music are a couple now?" Starfire was the most confused. Cyborg's jaw tried to form a question but just made dull choking noises.

"I didn't even now BB liked guys." Cyborg finally got out, ordering his thoughts.

"They've been flirting quite a lot; it wasn't really hard to notice." Raven deadpanned.

"Again, are Beastboy and Music a couple?" Starfire was looking from person to person for answers.

"It would appear so." Robin sounded deep in thought, his voice tainted by something going on in his head.

"So, we gonna leave them there?" Several looks told Cyborg they were not to be interrupted.

* * *

Music shifted under the bed covers. Unconsciously he drew closer to the warmth next to him. After several minutes of semi-awareness he began to question what was curled up against him. He could feel warm breathing tickling his chest through the mesh shirt, and spiky hair brushing against his neck. He smiled and settled closer.

"Robin." Beastboy breathed, arching into Music. Music stopped breathing in shock. Immediately he focussed on the changelings thoughts. Forcing his mind to make a mental connection he read the outline of the emotions flowing through the sleeping shape shifter, whilst scowling deeply. Music felt a pressure pushing him out of Beastboy's head. His presence in there was causing him to awaken. Music withdrew; he could only infiltrate the minds of sleeping people. He ran through what he'd learnt over and over. Beastboy liked Robin, more than in just friendship. The feelings were rooted in respect and familiarity. But he liked Music too, because they shared a lot of personality traits, and Music was willing to spend time with him. Music smirked happily, in less than two days he'd already forged a strong connection with the changeling. But Robin could get in the way. He would have to test Robin; Music had suspicion about the boy wonder that if proved true would make Beastboy very happy, and possibly help break the life binding on his powers.

Music tilted his head, looking out of the window. Consumed in his thoughts he stopped paying attention to his surroundings. An uneasy feeling washed over him, his instincts saying he was being watched. He looked back at Beastboy, who was awake and watching him contently.

"Morning." Beastboy said, pooling his strength in preparation for movement.

"It's nearly two in the afternoon." Music got up and wandered over to the stack of books, pulling one out. It was bound in red leather, and had a lock on the front. He tucked it under his arm and headed to the common room to get something to eat. Beastboy followed with a wide grin, and contented sparkling eyes.

**

* * *

**

"Alright everyone, when Muh-Sek and BB get here we need to act like we don't know anything." Robin announced when he heard their talking filter down the corridors. Everybody nodded.

The hybrid walked into the room casually, followed by a sleepy shapeshifter. Music opened a cupboard, took out a large full pint cup and a teabag. He poured in some cold water and boiled it by dipping his thumb in it. Beastboy sat at a stool next to the counter and ate a bowl of cereal. Music removed the teabag, and added milk and several spoons of sugar to the tea. He sat opposite Beastboy, opening the red book and reading in silence. He took a sip of the beige liquid, and continued to ignore the knowing looks that hadn't left him or Beastboy since they had entered.

"Why are you wearing face paint?" Cyborg couldn't hold his silence any longer. Music and Beastboy reached up to their cheeks, blushed and ducked their heads to hide it. Music lifted the book up to cover his face, studying the text in detail. It was about old prophecies that applied to all half-demons. Each type of half-breed had a different requirement to be freed from their life bindings.

Raven looked up, remembering the scene from earlier. The image of Beastboy and Music hugging, and snuggling together in their sleep was far too cute for her tastes. But it had managed to burn itself to her retinas and came back every time she dared close her eyes. She noticed the book had a carving on it. It was a horned snake wrapped around a pregnant woman. It was the symbol of the Cambion's. Raven stood up in a hurry and floated back to her room.

* * *

Raven stood in the centre of her room and summoned every book she had on half demons, looking for that crest again. the books circled her, stopping on relevant pages before flying away again. She found a reference to other hybrids with similar powers to Muh-sek, and a painting. It showed three males and four females, all dressed in black, with similar horns and claws. Underneath the males their names were written. The shortest, with light brown hair, coloured with sky blue highlights was Ero-Sek. Next was Kin-Sek, with silver hair tipped with black. The tallest, with blond hair and grass green highlights was Muh-Sek.

Raven red the names again. And then a third time. The picture looked vaguely like Music, but he couldn't have been that old. She found a passage about Muh-Sek in a book of European medieval folklore. The description matched the picture, and was far more detailed about the ancient hybrid. Raven mind was put to rest when she found that Muh-Sek was killed during the holy war between the Cambion's and the Church. The symbol next to the list of the Cambion's members was the same as Music's book. Raven stopped another book from spinning around her, and opened it. It had very graphic pictures showing innocent naked women and leering imp like demons. Raven read the passage:

_Cambion:_

_The name given to the offspring of either an incubus and a mortal woman, or a succubus and a mortal man. They have the some of the powers of their demonic heritage, healing near fatal injuries, shape shifting, empathic mind reading and hypnotic suggestion. They also have unique other abilities that are not inherent to either human or demon parents. These are usually increased agility and strength, increasingly aware sensory perception and most commonly a natural ability to use magic with ease. They do not however have the full demon libido, but are known for amorous and often immoral behaviour. Some are known to have more than one lover at a time._

_The infinite lifespan is also inherited, but it comes at a price in the form of a life-binding. All half-bloods of this nature are cursed by a life binding. This is meant as a deterrent to stop intermixing of mortal and supernatural races. To attain any semblance of peace and happiness a cambion must fulfil their set prophecy to break the binding. The prophecy is a closely guarded secret, but is believed to involve revenge, thus explaining the race's violent history._

_Cambion blood in especially prized as a spell catalyst because of its incredible magical potency. _

Raven snapped the book shut, her anger rising to the surface. Music was using his powers to turn Beastboy into a toy to amuse himself with. She floated towards the common room, with the intent of ripping him limb from limb. She saw Music talking with Beastboy, drinking yet another pint of tea. She walked over slowly, masking her mind knowing the Incubus could probably hear everything she was thinking.

"We need to talk, in private." Music's eyes darted to the cup he was drinking out of, which was bubbling menacingly. He nodded and walked to the roof with her.

"You seem to be annoyed at something Raven, care to tell me what?" Ravens eyes were faintly red when she responded.

"I know what you are." Music took a step back, and then steeled his resolve. He ignored the suddenly intensified smell of demon. Skath's scent made him want to throw up.

"I guessed you'd figure out eventually." Music shook his head, dropping the illusion and returning to his pale, horned form. "But I have to know, what are you? You admitted to being hybrid, but the scent you carry is more than that of any normal demon. It's Skath's."

"Skath was one of the names my father took. He was most known as the demon lord Trigon." Raven could have laughed at the look on Music's face. "Are you using your powers to make Beastboy fall in love with you?" Music's face distorted into rage.

"Even if I could I wouldn't, I value his happiness!" Orange energy crackled around his pointed fingertips. "The alteration to my powers make sure I can't." The energy rescinded.

"Alterations?" Ravens eyes were normal again, her rage contained. She avoided looking directly into his eyes, choosing to focus on the red whisker marks he had yet to wash off.

"I was born exactly fifty percent demonic, so without a dominant side the two halves fought each other. My father Ehl-Sek used every dark spell he knew to help me survive. By the age of three I was two thirds demon, but I lost the temptation ability in the process."

"Your name, it belonged to another hybrid." Raven looked at him directly.

"A hero to all Cambion, and a distant cousin of mine." Music walked away, feeling both relieved his secret was out and nervous about whether the others would find out. He slipped back into human form.

* * *

Returning to the common room He was quickly assaulted by more unsettling stares. They knew something, and Robin seemed to be looking between him and a photograph. Speedy's face said the most. He knew more about the overly sexual half incubus, and was smiling lopsidedly. Focusing all his ability he scoured the room mentally, hoping to faintly get the edge of whatever everybody was thinking. He couldn't enter their minds, but he could pick up whatever was escaping like Raven did. Attraction. He felt strong attraction hit him, but Beastboy wasn't in the room. Centring his attention on that one wave of attraction he tried to analyse it. It was divided; some of it was focussed on somebody else. Following the other person he came to a colour embedded in the emotion. It was a bright emerald green. It didn't take a genius to work out who the other person was. It was gone before he could work out who had a crush on both him and Beastboy.

Music thought to himself about the situation he was in. He liked Beastboy. Beastboy liked him and Robin. Robin liked Starfire. And somebody liked them both. The best scenario was for Robin to be the one who had a crush on them both. That would make things far easier. But Music wasn't prepared to bet on it yet, he needed proof. When Robin was asleep Music would enter his 'hunting' form and infiltrate Robin's mind. Being incubus meant that he could assume a non-corporeal spirit form, and float freely and invisibly. It was supposed to be used to find victims, enter their mind while sleeping and siphon off energy while they were distracted by the mind blowing sex, but Music didn't have the hunger for life-force and had no need to hunt. His father's experiments had weeded out this little weakness.

"Where's Beastboy?" Music picked up the pint of tea and downed it in one go. it was still relatively hot.

"Training room, we're all heading there now." Music tagged along with the group.

* * *

Beastboy watched as Raven and Music tried to outstare each other. Robin had them paired together, to hone their magical skill. They were both waiting for the other to make the first movement or flinch.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Blackness arced towards Music. He bit his thumb, but made no attempt to move or block. It tore clean through him. He turned red a shattered into nothingness.

"Prayers to the god Azar won't beat me." Raven stiffened upon hearing the voice directly behind her. (Her spell is a prayer to the Azarath god)

She spun around, and was confronted by thin air.

"Abadon, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven turned again, and ducked the fiery orange beam. The spell he had used was similar to hers, but his was in honour of the god of decay. Orange light danced around his hands. He moved to fire again. Raven did the same. The blasts met halfway and vanished. The air made a distressed sucking noise. A blast wave of concussive force knocked both magic wielders across the room.

Robin told them not to train together. He immediately claimed Music and suggested weapon combat. Music dug the pointed tips of his fingers into his palms and held them out. The broadsword and katana appeared. Robin drew out his staff.

The both circled, keeping tight hold of their weapons. Music made the first move, jumping upwards and putting all his weight into a downward swing of the broadsword. Robin rolled to the side, and swung the staff. It clashed noisily against the katana, which was at an awkward angle from the improvised block. Music crouched momentarily, springing backwards out of range of an attack. He ran forward, holding the katana ready to swing. Robin swung for his legs. Music jumped, twisting in midair so he was upside down. He swung the katana downwards, which to Robin's right way up perspective was upwards. Robin attempted to deflect it with his staff. It knocked him back a step, and gave Music enough momentum to twist back upright in midair. Robin raised his staff in defence. Music landed his foot on it and used it to jump behind Robin. He drew back the broadsword and swung. Robin turned, blocking the blade. The force of the impact sent a tremor through the metal into Music's arm. Robin twisted his staff, knocking the sword away. Music tried swinging the katana, but was impacted directly in the ribcage before hitting. he flew back having the air knocked out of him. In desperation he made a last swing, which actually hit something.

When he landed with a dull thud Music looked up. He smiled to himself, he'd actually managed to do some damage. Robin was crouching from a pulled thigh muscle gained from tensing whilst taking the force of from his upside down attack, when the katana had clashed with the staff. He also had a paper cut depth line across his diaphragm, from the last ditch effort. Raven healed it immediately. Beastboy ran over, concern radiating off him. The whack in the chest had winded him, and fractured a few ribs. Music pooled his demon energies into the fractures, healing them.

"I'm tired now, let's get something to eat." Music chimed, getting to his feet. Robin walked up to Music and patted him on the shoulder.

"We should spar again sometime." Music noticed the almost longing in his voice. He smiled sincerely and said he was looking forward to it.

* * *

Author's note: Cambion is the medieval name given to the child of a demon and a human, but I edited the details a little to fit the story. In the European legends Cambions are stillborn, and show no outwards signs of life (breathing and pulse) until after seven or eight years old. They were also mutated and evil. Music wouldn't be half as cute if he had goat hoofs, red skin and an all consuming need to kill and pillage.

Damius: I'd like to thank "Dartmoor'Swan" for the review. I will continue this fiction even if it kills me.

Music: More than likely it'll kill me instead.

Damius: Ignore him; he's just brooding because he lost to Robin.

Music: I'll beat Robin later, when I… insert sound of Music being hit over head with frying pan

Damius: Ignore him, he's not nearly revealing plot secrets.

Music: My revenge on you and Robin will be messy and gore filled…insert more death by frying pan sound effects

Damius: please review. Reviews keep me distracted long enough for Music to heal from my abuse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Music opened his eyes groggily, vaguely registering that he was looking up at his bed, which was on the ceiling. Logic caught up with him, as did gravity. He fell, bouncing awkwardly off the bed, and tangling himself in the transparent red curtains. His head connected with the edge of the bed while struggling to get free. He swore, writhing more. He felt like he was being watched. Looking up he saw Raven taking money from Robin and Speedy, the edges of her mouth were twisted into a very slight smirk. Beastboy and Cyborg were laughing at him. The last week and a half they had been betting money on how he'd maim himself waking in the morning. Despite having a comfortable bed his body insisted that he sleep on the ceiling, much to everybody else's amusement. Two weeks had passed since finding out somebody had a crush on him and Beastboy, and it was obvious who.

Music growled, and the rest of the Titans fled. Unwrapping himself from the red fabric, he yawned and quickly donned the red mesh shirt and black jeans. He looked at the empty bed, groaning at his lack of progress. He had expected to already be sharing his bed with the changeling, but Beastboy was showing far too much hesitation. He knew the other Titans were aware of his intentions; they went out of their way to leave them alone, in awkward situations. Speedy had also taken to carrying a camera, and a photo. Music didn't know what it was a photo of, but if it made Speedy smirk knowingly it could not be good.

Music grabbed a CD, and headed to the common room. Beastboy was eating tofu eggs, Raven had her herbal tea, and Speedy, Robin and Cyborg were sharing a steak. It reminded him briefly of the last superhero team he'd been on, they'd had similar breakfast habits but with more sugar, and caffeine. The Titans kept a careful eye on his sugar intake, after discovering a hyperactive Music was not a safe, nor sane situation. He made himself tea, in the full pint cup. Adding four teaspoons of sugar he felt the tensing in the air. Four was borderline hyper, five was jittery, six was hyperactivity and seven was a full blown psychosis. He dipped the spoon back into the sugar bowl, hearing the suppressed panic. He toyed with it for a moment, pretending to be deciding. He didn't add any more. Sensing the relief Music dug into his pockets, revealing a bottle with 'caffeine capsules' written in large blue letters. He popped of the cap and downed several. He gulped down the milky tea, taking the caffeine with it. He could see Robin's eyes widening under his mask. Speedy was edging towards the exit, and Raven had melted into the shadows. They held their breath, waiting for the sound they had all come to dread. A quick quiet whistle sounded, followed by a 'bampf' and Music was suddenly in front of Robin. The boy wonder had a clear hatred for the incubus's teleport spell.

"I was thinking since we don't have anything to do today we could get everybody to go the park or the carnival or shopping or maybe get something to eat or training." Music sucked in a lungful, but Robin shook his head and darted after Speedy. Cyborg and Starfire had vanished. Beastboy was smiling at Music, whilst inspecting the bottle of caffeine pills. Beastboy opened it and downed the whole bottle.

"Minty." Beastboy laughed swallowing. "Think they suspect anything?"

"Nope." Music snorted. He'd planned this to the letter with Beastboy. The pills were just sweets. Music wandered over to the stereo, inserting the silver disk. It had a red symbol on it drawn in marker pen, badly. A plain circle with a flame pattern inside it. A faint yellow hexagram was drawn around it. The disk was definitely overused, as shown by the scratches. Music hit the on button and turned the volume up. Music smiled hearing the song start halfway through. The disk had been burnt and thrown around a lot, causing it to skip parts occasionally. He'd compiled the disk about two years previously, while he was in training at the academy. It jolted and stopped. Music opened the disk slot, removing the disk. He bit his thumb absent mindedly, pressing it against the disk. The disk shimmered red briefly. He replaced it and restarted the music. It sounded like one of Ravens CD's, but the tune was faster, and the lyrics were about demons and pornographic movies. Beastboy looked at him.

"Do you do everything with magic?" Music scowled at the question. He didn't answer, knowing fully that he was lazy, and relied on the blood power to evade any serious effort. He even went as far as to teleport to avoid walking. The team were thankful he could only teleport five paces at a time, or Music's body would more than likely wither away from under-use.

"Fighting, I use my swords for fighting." It took about thirty seconds to come up with a response to the question. Several other answers also came to mind, but none he could say out loud without blushing.

"You're a pervert." Beastboy noticed the far away look on Music's face, and hazarded a guess that he was starring in some twisted fantasy playing out involving food. Music snapped out of his daydream, grinning at Beastboy and licking his lips slightly. Beastboy backed away seeing the slightly crazed look. He didn't put it past Music to molest him in some way.

"Am not." Music snorted, letting his childishness show.

"Then how come every time I turn around you stare at my ass?" Music choked on his own breath in shock, he was sure he had been careful enough not to get caught watching. His face immediately highlighted bright red.

"I do not." Music tried to draw the blood away, failing miserably. Beastboy had luckily missed that he did the same whenever Robin turned around. More perverted thought flowed freely, this time involving handcuffs and Robin. I pill bottle hit him between the eyes, knocking him over. Beastboy laughed wildly as Music got to his feet. The orange of his eyes was visible through the lenses, showing his annoyance. Beastboy closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears forming from the laughter. Music bit his thumb, hard. Beastboy failed to notice the faucet in the sink turn and water pour upwards in a channel forming a very large ball in the air above him. The water chilled enough for a small amount frost to dance across its surface. Beastboy stopped laughing seeing Music chewing his thumb. He looked at the sink, then upwards in shock as Music let go of his thumb.

Beastboy yelped and made an attempt to move. He was drenched in freezing water and immediately made a very girlish scream. It was Music's turn to laugh himself into tears. Beastboy shivered, storming off to get a towel. Music was then alone I the common room. Rubbing his sore forehead he sat down on the sofa. Beastboy was harder to get close to than expected. He refused to give up hope on getting Robin, who liked them both. Music was sure, or as close to as he could be that Robin was the one he sensed the crush's from.

Drawing a chart in his mind Music thought over his situation. He liked BB, that was certain, but Robin was an ever present temptation. He drew a line from the orange B to the red R and green B. Robin liked both of them. Two more lines. Beastboy was the same, but too entwined in liking Robin to even consider Music, despite the obvious physical attraction. Music smiled at his own vanity filled thoughts. Who wouldn't be attracted? Music was (overly) confident in his own sexual magnetism.

He considered giving up on Beastboy, and trying for the raven haired boy instead. But in picking one he'd long for the other. The answer crossed his mind. It was a line in a book about demons:

'…Cambion often take more than one lover at a time…'

If he could seduce Robin, with a bit of persuasion he could get Beastboy in on the relationship and then no more problems, he'd have _two _boyfriends. The immorality of the plan went ignored by the half-breed.

* * *

Beastboy returned to the common room, wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He had a towel draped over his shoulders. He sat next to Music, noticing the vacant look in his eyes. He could see the activity beyond them, Music was thinking deeply. Beastboy jumped back when Music cracked a smile. It was wide, and toothy, and worthy of the evilest villains. It was not the smile of somebody thinking good thoughts. Whatever he was planning it wasn't good.

Music's face swapped to impassive upon realisation Beastboy was watching him plan how to twist the situation to his advantage. Music remembered why they wanted the tower clearing in the first place. He picked up his cloak from the floor and began rooting through the inside pockets. Several random items were cast aside. A set of keys, a vial containing white liquid, a necklace with a crystal on the end, several handheld communicators, including a broken HIVE one with 'jinx' scratched into the back and a small notebook covered in Music's near illegible writing. He finally found the games. He proudly held up several videogame disks, all violent and gore filled. Robin had banned any violent games, so they had to resort to subterfuge. Music loaded the first disc. Beastboy picked up the HIVE communicator, and inspected it.

"Jinx really should be more careful with her communicators; she's lost five in less than a month." Beastboy remarked casually.

"How do you about HIVE affairs?" Music picked up his handset.

"I don't, she joined the Titans a while back, and she's on a new team up north." Music contemplated this for a while. He'd met Jinx a while back, when she was one of the bad guys. She probably wouldn't recognise him, he'd had his hair dyed dark green back then. The game started and they both picked up a chainsaw, hacking through undead in glee.

* * *

Raven was the first to return. She raised an eyebrow at the game and warned them that Robin was due back any minute. Beastboy ended the game and put the disks back into Music's cloak while Music silenced the stereo. Starfire flew in, with Cyborg following. Speedy and Robin were last. Several glances around the room told Music he was going to be chef again. He scowled, wishing he'd never learnt how to cook. He decided to make soup. He gathered the necessary items. Several stock cubes, spices, herbs, potato, water, a large cauldron like boiling pot, a spoon and heatproof gloves. The water in the pot boiled under the force of the spell, and the stock cubes were crumbled and added quickly. The potato was cut into a fine mush and poured in with the first handful of herbs. Next he added the other spices, stirring it in the process. When it thickened he removed his gloves, tacking a deep breath. He made two movements with his hands, creating two symmetrical cuts on either palm. He was careful not to let it come in contact with the food. He gripped the pot tightly between his hands, focussing hard on the idea of heat and fire. The pot began to boil quickly. Music withdrew, looking paler than usual and slightly dazed.

"Bit too much." He mumbled to himself, feeling the cold tingle in his arms. He had to be careful not to burn too much blood during magic or he'd knock himself into a coma. Or worse. Using your own blood as a magic catalyst was very rare for good reasons. Not many practitioners lived very long, healthy lives.

He nodded to Raven, who levitated the soup over to the table that had been set in the middle of the floor. Music carried over bowls and bread to eat it with. The Titans poured themselves some of the broth and ate quickly. Music enjoyed the meal, and not just because Beastboy had to lean across the table to reach the bread. It was comfortable, and peaceful. His demon lifebinding dictated that he would have trouble ever finding a lasting peace. He guessed the chaotic superhero lifestyle was providing the chaos to balance it out with.

Raven was looking at Music, her eyes showed she had learnt something Music had been careful not to reveal. She had a habit of finding them. He looked down at his soup, watching the breadcrumbs float idly across the surface. They almost formed letters.

I…K…N…O…W…W…H…E…N…Y…O…U…B…U…R…N…B…L…O…O…D…Y…O…U… B…U…R…N…Y…O…U…R…H…U…M…A…N…I…T…Y…A…W…A…Y

He blinked a few times processing the soup over in his mind. The strong scent of demon assaulted his nostrils. The message ordered itself in his head. He glared at Raven. She had learnt another of his weaknesses. Music dipped the spoon into the spicy soup destroying Ravens secret message. Everybody finished eating a headed off to finish any important tasks before sleeping.

* * *

Music opened his eyes. His internal clock was screaming that it was too early to be awake, but he chose to ignore it. He slipped from under the red satin sheets, yawning loudly. He slipped on a plain black tank top and red shorts from the red wooden wardrobe. He smiled at his room, he'd finally gotten everything assembled and in position. He sauntered up to the plain bookshelves and randomly withdrew a book. Taking a quick look at it he snapped it shut and chose another. His eyes glinted in the darkness. It was somewhere around two in the morning, and he was sure Robin was asleep. Music sat in the complete dark, reading the book without any light. The tower was under lockup for the night, and lighting would be gone until dawn. The text was in a demon language, which to Music's eyes was glowing faintly. Only demon blooded creatures could read texts written in demon blood.

Music sighed and put the book away. He'd studied the _principal_ of what he was about to do, but actually dissolving his physical form was a very daunting task. And his human side would take a heavy blow in the process. Every time he fast a spell it chipped a minute amount of his human side away. Too much magic made him irritable and aggressive, almost homicidal after larger spells. He often found himself ignoring his conscience and doing whatever he pleased.

Music was quite attached to his physical body, and was aware of it. He padded over to the large mirror, staring at himself in it. He willed his body to change. Nothing happened. He tried again, focussing hard on becoming a free floating spirit. Nothing happened. Music's lip and left eyebrow twitched in annoyance. All incubuses could change; it was a necessary part of hunting. Music relaxed his breathing and tried visualising the target. His perverse mind instantly swapped the images in his mind for lewd ones involving Beastboy, Robin and melted chocolate. He laughed embarrassedly. His hands immediately gripped his own throat. He'd laughed but no sounds had formed. Looking up at the mirror he was greeted by the lack of a reflection. Music floated on his back for a moment, contemplating his new form. He seemed to be about the same, but he couldn't see himself, in both reflection and looking down on his own body. He could still feel the presence of his limbs, but when he tried bringing his hands to his throat they'd passed through the empty space. He'd dragged his physical shape into the spirit form, but not its solid surface. It was disconcerting to put the memory of his hands through the memory of his stomach. An imprint of the flesh upon his soul. Music snorted at his overly poetic thoughts.

He did a barrel roll, lazing in the unburdened sensation. He'd never realised how heavy being physical was. The constant weight of the flesh and bone and cartilage, and the constant biological growls and buzzing. It was liberating to be free. It was also very easy to lose track of his goals. He scolded himself mentally; he was supposed to altering a few of Robins thoughts to give himself an advantage.

He floated through his bedroom door, ignoring the part of his mind that was human, and thus yelling at him to not walk into solid walls because they usually hurt. A lot. Music lowered himself to the floor, standing on the after image of his feet. It would be easier to maintain the pretences of a body, so when he returned to normal he wouldn't try to float or get into awkward situation trying to step through closed doors.

Before going after Robin Music made a stop at Beastboy's room. Ignoring the door he entered and walked through the stacks of clothing and dirty plates of food. Beastboy lay on the bottom bunk of the double bed, body spread out and breathing noisily. Music brushed his thumb over a loose strand of green hair, annoyed when it didn't make contact. Beastboy's eyes snapped awake instantly. Music froze. Beastboy muttered 'Music' and looked directly at him. It took several seconds to realise Beastboy couldn't see him. Music stepped to the left. The changelings stare followed. Muh-Sek immediately cursed his own stupidity; animals could sense the spirit world better than humans so naturally Beastboy would share the trait.

* * *

Beastboy was in a completely empty oblivion. Nothing surrounded him, no heat, no light, no cold, no darkness, complete nothing. Part of him felt the presence approach, but it was too minute to be bothered with. It felt like Music, it had the same vibration he seemed to exude but was vaguely less coherent. It brushed against him, snapping him awake from the void of sleep. He glared at where he _knew_ it was, still aware of its presence. It suddenly occurred to him that if it felt like Music then it probably was the duotone haired boy checking up on him. He grumbled about how he appreciated the gesture, following his slight movement. Beastboy turned his head and the snores resumed.

* * *

If Music had been in possession of a heart at that moment it would probably have already died of overexertion. He backed away slowly, until he was in the corridor looking at a closed door. He walked towards Robin's room, paying careful attention to the large black aura emanating from Raven's room. It was like a bubble of black crystal glass, and was most definitely not visible on the physical plain. It was clearly either a protection ward against spirits, or a warning that would wake Raven. He edged past it, not daring to breath. When he was safely past it he once more cursed his stupidity. He didn't have lungs, or need for oxygen to stay alive, yet he was still breathing by instinct. Being alive was clearly addictive, as was showing by his refusal to stop doing the basic tasks needed for survival.

He walked through Robin's door, seeing the leader sleeping peacefully. He looked at him, feeling this arcane pull, almost a need to be closer. It was purely instinctual. Music swiftly floated over Robin, forgetting everything but the dark haired titan. The need redoubled, and Music just about managed to figure what it was through the haze. It was hunger. His incubus side didn't need spirit energy, but having it on offer was too much of a temptation. He lowered down; staring directly into Robin's closed eyes. Pressing his hands against Robin's chest he forced his own will over his victims.

"You like Beastboy a lot." The thoughts his victim was displaying were agreeing. "But you should go for Music instead, he's more attainable." The thoughts settled in his victim's subconscious and would influence his actions covertly. He could feel heat rolling off Robin. The black haired boys mind would currently be flooded with very dark images and scenarios, all involving sex. Music felt the life-force from Robin siphoning into the parasitic demon.

"Music will return your love; Beastboy only wants to be your friend." Music eased up, letting go of the spiritual hold. He felt elated, full of new energy. He smiled wickedly in his spectral form, Robin would soon be his.

* * *

Damius: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to 'poxmaker' for his detailed review. I think I've fixed all the problems you pointed out, and I am eternally grateful for your help. I revealed his weakness', making them a bit more prominent, and showed a bit of his nastier side. I avoided the 'first chapter going out' problem you pointed out, by not having them as a couple in this chapter. Music has to work if he wants a green boyfriend. And yes I am a guy, and I too thought I was the only male slash writer.

Music: I was looking forward to having BB all to myself!

Damius: Too bad! You have to be more evil if you want a boyfriend.

Music: I'm gonna be one of those Terra style OC's aren't I?

Damius: Maybe, I dunno if you'd make a good bad guy or not. You turning traitor would be very dramatic though.

Music: …….But that means no boyfriend if I leave the titans. IM STAYING.

Damius: I give you cool powers and this is how you repay me? You will do as I command! Or else.

Music: Reviews please, before he mauls me. And by the way, there are three clues to my past in the chapter somewhere. Damius wrote them in as a subtle hint.

Damius: TRAITOR, you weren't supposed to tell!


	5. Chapter 5 the random one

(This chapter contains alcohol, male/male kissing and implied slash cuteness at the end)

Raven had just lost contact with the rest of the team. Something was very wrong. Robin had reported in that he was going after the target, but nothing after that. She cursed herself, she knew that he wasn't trustable, but she had allowed the trust of her friends to cloud her objectivity. The trust they had placed in him had gotten Beastboy killed. She vowed to tear him to pieces when she caught up with him.

A presence made itself known behind her by coughing loudly. She spun on her heal and blasted with her powers. Raven was confronted by an empty street. Something was very wrong.

"I thought after all our training you'd know that trick by now." Muh-Sek purred from less than an inch behind her. Something impacted Raven in the back hard, knocking her forward and forcing the air out of her lungs. She waved her hand, trying to crush Music between two cars. He jumped, avoiding almost idly. He was different than he had been. His skin was so much paler, and had a silvery-red sheen to it, and his horns had gained a few more inches, as had the points on his fingertips. His face had lost the aura of innocence, albeit a false aura to begin with. He was covered in blood, which for once wasn't his own. He was wearing a red cloak, exactly like Raven's. His eyes were shielded by orange cloth, and his usual mesh shirt was replaced by a black t-shirt with two orange lines intersecting to form a cross. He was smiling manically. Something was very wrong.

Raven made an attempt at another spell. Music's left hand had a thick coating of orange electricity swirling around it. He removed the blindfold. She aimed it, not expecting him to teleport right in front of her. All she could see was his eyes. All four of them. Something was very wrong. His hand was stabbed through her chest, cutting through her ribs effortlessly. She felt no pain. Nor did she die. The sense of wrongness suddenly made sense. Looking up at Music's face she saw his four eyes were brilliant red. She punched Music in the face. He smiled, and spoke in a mix of his own, Trigon's and Raven's voice.

"_So close to hatred, you've let this halfblood get to you. You resent his existence." _

Ever since Trigon was defeated Raven's hatred fragment had manifested itself in her dreams, mocking her. Music faded, as did the street. Raven was then standing face to face with the manifestation of hatred on one of the floating islands of her mindscape. The other elements of her mind were watching over the top of a rock.

"_You know he's hiding something. he'll hurt you, and the team. Kill him, before he has a chance to betray you." _the red cloaked Raven stepped forward, changing back to the evil Music. The blue cloaked Raven smiled slightly.

"Group hug for Hatred!" Music made a 'meep' noise as the multitude of brightly coloured Raven's crushed him. He crawled out, looked ragged. Raven waited for him to get to his feet before punching him, knocking him over backwards. She felt great satisfaction at hurting Music, even if it was just his image.

* * *

Music ate his cereal in silence, flicking through the magazine on the worktop. He ignored the sensation of satisfaction Raven exuded every time she glanced at him from over her book. It became highly unsettling when he realised whatever she was thinking it was amusing enough to warrant a smile. A smile from Raven was one of the signs the world was ending. The others were her making breakfast, and offering to go for a peaceful walk in the park.

He shifted uneasily, watching Robin carefully. Robin seemed less responsive than he should be and looked drained of energy. Music had overdone the feeding. Robin's energy was rolling through Music at a leisurely pace, but it felt alien and out of place. Music was planning on using it to fuel his magic instead of his own power; it would buy him a few more days of humanity. The signs he was losing control were beginning to show. He found his blood magic was gaining in power, but losing what little stability it had to begin with. His thoughts too were slipping towards the 'dark side' and he often found himself thinking about doing things that were violent and sadistic. The temptation to break rules was becoming evermore noticeable, and he had to scold himself when he found himself wishing to rip annoying people apart. On rare occasions he nearly followed these wishes.

Cyborg walked in, asking if anybody had borrowed some wiring equipment. Music smiled to himself, wondering how long it would be before he noticed the rest of the _borrowed _items. The micro remote signal beacons, the flammable fibre wire, and detonation cord, several rare explosive chemicals and an unstable chemical storage cylinder. Music scratched at the fading X shaped burn of his leg. He'd acquired it whilst _borrowing_ some Xenothium from a local smuggling syndicate. Somebody else was after it and fought him for it. The skull masked thief had managed to give him a burn before he had escaped.

Music scowled to himself, he'd be kicked out of the Titan's if they knew what he was planning. Music immediately felt eyes watching him. Swivelling his head he saw Robin facing his general direction. The mask made it hard to tell exactly where his eyes had settled.

Music began formulating a plan to get Robin for himself. The dark haired Titan was too stubborn to admit anything openly, and his strong will and self control posed a problem. Music would have to make the first move.

An idea streaked across Music's mind.

"I was thinking, since none of us have anything to do tonight we could have a party." Music was playing out how his plan would work. Raven flinched, Starfire grinned and raced around muttering about making party food, Beastboy's eyes were sparkling, and Robin was scowling in a very Music like way. Speedy looked at him.

"We should invite the east and north teams too." Music nodded to Speedy.

"I have a few friends I want to invite as well." Music replied. Smiling to himself as he left the common room.

* * *

Sitting on the floor of his room the half demon began preparations for the party. Several books were scattered around, surrounding a glass decanter filled with water. His illusion faded, showing his horns and claws clearly. Drawing a book closer he began the incantation. The air in the room heated and crackled with energy. The water began to bubble. Red light filled the bottle. Music stopped the incantation, biting into his palm deeply. He picked up the bottle in his bloodied hand and continued the spell. The light flared, and the water stilled. Music laughed, looking at what appeared to be normal water. The spell had altered it; anybody who drank even a droplet would loose all inhibitions. The party would get very wild once everybody had had a drink of it.

* * *

The sun set and the preparation were completed. The countertop was lined with bottles of nearly every sugary drink known, which Music had each dosed with a few drops of the potion water. Food was set out everywhere, most of it brought by the group Music had invited. Raven noted how the group had the faint sensation of Music's magic around them.

"Hadrian, promise me you won't put any alcohol in the drinks." Music turned to one of his group, the tallest with bright blond hair, and suntanned skin. The shortest, a girl with pink and black hair sighed.

"You should know him better than that." She had a very powerful voice, and seemed to command respect from the others.

"I won't need to." Hadrian had taken a sip from a bottle, and had noticed the extra ingredient. He passed it around the group. The last member, medium in height with wispy black hair and grey eyes, looked at the liquid with interest.

"Strong spell, I hope you know what you're doing." He warned.

The three of them gave him a knowing look. Music smiled, his eyes glinting through the blue lenses. Before he could explain what he was planning the door opened. Starfire flew towards the other Titan teams hugging them. Kid Flash, Jinx, Bumblebee and Aqualad walked in. They immediately began socialising, getting drinks. Music smiled at his success.

"Where is the rest of north?" Robin walked up to Jinx.

"They made excuses not to be here." Jinx leaned against the counter, slipping a bottle of vodka out of her pocket. She tapped the counter, creating a faint pink spark. All the bottles opened. Jinx emptied the vodka into the bottles and closed them before anybody noticed.

"Where's Mark?" Music suddenly realised one of the group was missing.

"Canada. She's following a lead on a powerful rogue demon." The pink haired girl, Andrea, said between mouthfuls of cake. "She wanted Luke and Hadrian to help her, but she's more than powerful enough on her own." the other two shifted uneasily.

Speedy wandered over to the large bowl of punch and poured a full bottle of brandy into it, smiling to himself. He walked away just as Kid Flash began racing around the drinks, pretending to be picking which one he wanted. Music noted how the drinks had more in them they had begun with after Kid Flash left. Bumblebee leaned over the soup Music had prepared, pouring in amber liquid from a canteen. Beastboy, Cyborg and Aqualad did the same. Music wondered if his liver would survive until the morning, the food his old demon hunting team had supplied was filled with alcohol, the drinks spiked, and the soup practically a death sentence to his stomach. Robin walked over to the group, with a drink in his hand.

"You haven't introduced your friends yet." The smell from the punch was enough to make Music feel light headed.

"Andrea, Luke, Hadrian." The three nodded to Robin, shaking hands. Robin was smiling slightly, looking at Music in a weird way. Music dug in his pockets, drawing out the disk he'd played the day before. Jinx ran up to him, taking the disk.

"About time we had some music on." She ran towards the stereo, and inserted the disk. Just before she closed the disk slot she noticed the symbol drawn on it. Music caught the look of realisation, and began to panic. Jinx strolled over, listening to the first song with a slight look of nostalgia on her face.

"I thought I recognised you." Jinx was smiling, but Music was panicking. "You're taller now, and you look better without the hair colour." Jinx leaned forward, looking through the lenses to the orange eyes she remembered.

"I'm not with HIVE anymore; I was only enrolled there undercover for the training." Music kept his voice down.

"I'm guessing you don't use the name Heat Sin anymore?" Jinx smiled again.

"Muh-Sek, my real name, or just Music." Music's panic subsided when it became apparent she wasn't going to reveal anything to the Titans.

"We have catching up to do." Jinx thrust a bottle of (mostly) Pepsi into Music's hands and dragged him towards the sofa. Beastboy was dancing with Raven and Robin, who had already drank some of enchanted water. Music smiled wickedly, feeling the potion take away his restraints.

* * *

Music ducked as a water balloon raced past him. It turned black and altered its direction slamming into him. Looking over the countertop he saw Beastboy and Raven looking over the sofa. Music threw two at once, aiming higher than he needed. Jinx blasted them, exploding them directly above the enemy team. Robin laughed openly, hearing the screech of a wet Starfire. Somehow Raven, Beastboy, Speedy, Starfire and Cyborg had decided to start a water fight against everybody else. Kid Flash was handed several, launching them extremely fast, Bee and Jinx shot them, spraying water everywhere. A green pigeon flew overhead, dropping a balloon.

From there it descended into a food fight. Music laughed maniacally, levitating chunks of cake around the room. He ended up being hit by a flurry of cookies, discovering that chocolate chips hurt, a lot.

* * *

"Explain again why we're doing this." Music was sitting on the floor, giggling slightly. Jinx had had the brilliant idea to play 'spin the bottle' and everybody was too drunk and full of Music's spell to argue. They formed a circle, and Jinx did the first spin. It landed on Kid-Flash first. The next spin landed on Speedy. Both moved to the centre of the circle and began kissing. Music resisted the urge to giggle some more, Beastboy drooled slightly, and Robin flushed a bright red colour. Cyborg was the only one who looked uncomfortable. When it became obvious they were not coming up for air any time soon Cyborg left.

"I think it's obvious who the last straight male Titan is." Jinx pointed at the retreating Cyborg. Kid Flash finally broke apart from Speedy, moving back into his space in the circle. The next turn landed on Music, who blushed thinking who he would be paired with. Another spin and it was Kid Flash again. Music crawled to the centre, and was quickly pinned to the floor by the red haired Titan. Starfire finally became too embarrassed to watch and left. Raven, Andrea and Bumblebee left the circle, intent to watch. Next up was Aqualad and Beastboy, who both fell into each other, clearly very drunk.

"I think the drinks were spiked." Robin spluttered out.

"Only you and Raven didn't spike the drinks, everybody else contributed at least a bottle." Many guilty looks were exchanged at Music's words.

"Let's continue the game." Jinx fired a pink bolt which set the bottle in motion again. It landed on Robin, then Music. That was the last thing Music remembered before the morning.

* * *

Music groaned and rolled over. His pillow felt very comfortable, and warm, and was moving up and down slightly. It took a few seconds for his hang over to subside enough for him to realise that pillows don't move. Without opening his eyes he tried to move. Something was pressing down on his legs, and it too was warm and moving. On either side of him he could hear rhythmic breathing. It suddenly became obvious that Music was sharing his bed with five others. Opening his eyes he cursed the bright sunlight streaming in through the windows. Turning his head he discovered his pillow was Beastboy. Kid Flash was sprawled across his legs, with Speedy on top of him. Robin was to his left and Aqualad to his right. Music wondered to himself what exactly had happened last night. He had vague flashes of the spin the bottle game, and a few scattered memories of having his tongue down Robin's throat but little else.

Somebody else groaned loudly and tried to move, waking up the rest of the team. Music began counting down to the moment when everybody realised the company they were sharing. Several loud shouts resounded and suddenly everybody was out of the bed, looking around for answers. Jinx entered the room, looking for the males. She took one look at the group, all clad in only underwear, sighed and turned around leaving.

"This is embarrassing." Music laughed. Part of him was hoping nothing had happened last night other than they had all passed out on his bed, another part was playing out images of what could have happened. five sets of eyes focussed on him, noticing his daydreaming look.

"Pervert." Everybody said in unison. Music laughed at them.

* * *

Damius: wow, this chapter came out far more random than it should have done. I promise this will be the last random chapter; I needed to get some of my crack fiction ideas out of my head. The next chapter will be more serious, and will be a bit more evil. The three Music invited to the party wont be in the story again until the end, but the last member 'Mark' does have a role, and is actually NOT an OC. Think over the names of any female characters from the series that can be shortened to 'Mark.'

Music: My head hurts, I hope you're happy.

Damius: You got to sleep in the same bed as every other male Titan except Cyborg though. That should make up for your pain.

Music: I want my green pillow back.

Damius: Soon, you have to get Robin first.

Music: I've seen your notes for the next chapter; I go through a hell of a lot of abuse from Slade, and I nearly kill myself overdoing the magic!

Damius: Thank you 'poxmaker' for yet another detailed review. I'm glad you like my work. The relationship between them will lead to an equal triangle eventually, which is exactly what Music wants. His scheme is to get in a relationship with Robin, then push him into confessing everything to Beastboy, hopefully leading to a three way partnership. Since BB has feelings for both he'll jump at the chance.

Music: I'm sneaky like that; if my plan works I have two boyfriends.

Damius: Please review, but be nice about this chapter, I was eating/drinking too much sugar while writing it.


	6. Chapter 6

Several days had passed since the 'incident' and the vow of silence taken. Nobody had been able to make eye contact with each other, and Music was relieved his spell was undiscovered. He smirked to himself; he'd made progress with both Robin and Beastboy. With Robin he'd managed to make some of his intentions clear, and Beastboy was less adverse to the idea of being with Music. The incubus laughed, believing it was seeing him almost naked that had convinced the shape shifter.

Music yawned loudly, rolling over in his bed. It still held Beastboy's scent, and provided a slight comfort to the cambion. Gathering up his energy he rolled off the edge of the bed, groaning when he realised he was no closer to actually getting up. He was intent to laze on the floor until he was ready to move, but the knocking at his door demanded his attention. He idly bit his lip, trying to draw blood. He failed miserably, shouting that the door was unlocked. Robin and Beastboy walked in, seeing him face down in his underwear next to his bed. They picked him up and deposited him in his bathroom under the icy cold water of his shower. He yelped, getting to his feet and turning off the water. Without his lenses his eyes seemed to glow, and were promising sudden painful deaths to his team mates. Beastboy snickered leaving Music to towel himself dry.

Arriving at breakfast he found that a stack of pancakes were waiting for him. He immediately sat down and began devouring them. Beastboy walked up to the counter, and deposited a bottle of chocolate spread next to him.

"You shouldn't eat them dry." Music's eyes darted between Beastboy and the chocolate, clouding up with internal images. Beastboy gave him a sour look and wandered off, leaving Music to enjoy his breakfast, and the perverted scenes playing through his head. He finished quickly, licking the chocolate from his fingers. His mind once more refused to let the seemingly innocent act of cleaning his fingers go without an accompanying innuendo. He smirked, washing his plate in the sink with a faraway look plastered over his face. He found that everything was generally quieter with Cyborg working with Titan's north on a temporary assignment. Jinx, Jericho, Kid Flash and Geo-force had a messy few days ahead of them. (Geo-Force is from the old TT comics, he's a gravity and earth manipulator)

Finding he had nothing to do he decided to catch up with his demon hunter team. He emptied his pockets onto the counter, going through the pile of communication devices. Finding the silver one he smiled, putting the rest in his pockets. He ran his hand over the cover, feeling the various scratches it had acquired over time. He slid open the front, looking at the blank screen. He pressed the yellow button which would call Mark. The screen lit up showing an annoyed set of eyes beneath goggles.

"What?" She snapped, with the sound of something big and demonic screeching in the background. Flurries of snow and wind swirled around.

"Just checking up on my favourite hunter that's all." Music sniggered, hearing Luke mutter a spell somewhere near by.

"We're kinda busy right now, this ones a new a completely new genus, and we don't know how to kill it." She turned her communicator so it was facing the beast. It was dark red, with reptilian skin, large claws, an excess of white ivory spikes and about the size of a small bus.

"It's a cross breed between a Draki and a superior fire Draygah. Its underside won't be protected by the tough skin." Music said knowingly. Mark relayed the knowledge to Andrea, who laughed and charged screaming. A brief squelch resounded, and Andrea made a large squeal of happiness at killing the creature.

"Let's skin it and sell the hide." Andrea's giggled before squishier noises were heard. Mark looked over her shoulder flinching at the mess.

"Both parent species like to hunt in two's." Music deadpanned hearing Luke and Hadrian celebrating in the background. Another roar echoed through the blizzard. Mark made an annoyed clicking sound with her jaw as her eyes lit up bright yellow. The ground rumbled, and a loud crunch of something being crushed echoed. Her eyes returned to blue. She brushed a strand of peroxide blonde hair to the side that had come loose in the rumblings.

"Eewwww, you got demon goo all over me!" Andrea could be heard searching her backpack for a towel.

"It's just a bit of green pus, it won't kill you." Mark laughed. Luke sighed taking the communicator from Mark.

"I'm stuck with a fan-girl and a tomboy in the middle of an Alaskan ice field. You gotta save me Muh-Sek." A large rock hit Luke on the head knocking him over.

"I'm not a tomboy!" Mark took back the communicator, her eyes yellow and bright again.

"I think you killed Luke." Hadrian said sarcastically leaning over the unconscious Luke.

"So, how things with the Titans, did you tell them anything about me?" her arm was off screen, and Hadrian could be seen over her shoulder running from something.

"Fine, other than nearly getting killed a few times everything's good." Music smiled.

"Only a few, if I remember right you usually touched death every other day while you were a hunter." Mark sniggered.

"I've also met this cute guy, Beastboy; I'm trying to get him…" Music stopped. Mark was gritting her teeth loud enough to make the signal crackle. Her eyes were glowing again and loud crunches sounded across the ice field and screams from Andrea could be heard. The ground was shaking violently.

"I'm happy for you." Music could feel the venom in her voice.

"Are you ok; you seem a bit…homicidal today?" Music saw Andrea dragging the unconscious Luke to safety.

"It's nothing." The shaking stopped. Hadrian was visible in the background, holding up a chalkboard reading:

'BB is ex-boyfriend.' Music's mouth curled into a twisted smirk while reading this.

"I didn't know you were the jealous type Tara Markov." She hissed loudly when he said her name too loudly.

"Quiet, the other Titans might hear."

"Just so you should know, I woke up a weak ago with a hangover and Beastboy in by bed." The rumbling returned, and the three hunters began running into the snowstorm for safety.

"You seem annoyed, _Terra_." He said the last part just above a whisper. The blonde geokinetic girl took a breath, preparing to shout at Music. He hit the disconnect button laughing before she could start. He ignored the beeping of an incoming transmission.

"You seem happy, who died?" Beastboy wandered over just as he slid the communicator into a pocket.

"Most of my old team when Mark catches up with them." Music grinned. Beastboy looked at him quizzically.

"It's hard to explain." Another beep from the device. Music withdrew it, reading that he had a call from Andrea. He pressed the connect button.

"Yo Muh-Sek, two things. One, Mark is going to kill you in three days. Two, we're returning to Jump city in three days to follow a lead. Thanks bye." Beastboy blinked.

"Who's Mark?"

"Friend of mine. Mean temper, stony disposition." Music smiled at his own (awful) pun. Beastboy raised an eyebrow wondering what he was grinning at. Music got up off the stool. he yawned and headed towards the TV. He sprawled out on the sofa, flicking through channels idly. Quickly becoming bored he allowed sleep to claim him once more. About an hour passed, and Music was having a pleasant dream. A _very_ pleasant dream involving whipped cream, silk lined rope, chocolate chips and ice-cream. Instincts suddenly screamed danger. Opening his eyes he found his claws had manifested themselves and were firmly dug into the ceiling. The rest of the team were watching him, torn between laughing at him and scolding him for delaying them. Red light was filtering through the room, and the siren was blaring loudly.

"We have to go; there's been a robbery in one of the industrial buildings in the eastern sector of the city." Robin ran through the door.

"Starfire, would you mind helping me, I'm stuck." Music yelled, tugging at his arms. Starfire floated up and broke him free, dropping him to the floor without warning. Grumbling about hitting the floor hard he grabbed his cloak and followed.

* * *

'**THUNK'**

'**THUNK'**

'**THUNK'**

The rhythmic mechanical sounds echoed ominously through the large open building. Everything was black, and lit with orange under lighting. Large clockwork gears turned.

'**THUNK'**

"This is eerily familiar." Beastboy chimed, recognising Slade's style immediately.

'**THUNK'**

"Slade." Robin gritted his teeth, growling low in his throat. Music sneered, slashing his palms and summoning his blades. The clockwork stopped with a distressed noise.

"Titans, you're getting slow. I expected you here some time ago." from atop of one of the stilled mighty cogs Slade laughed. "I used the time I was waiting to make a welcoming gift for your new member. I'm surprised he hasn't noticed it yet."

Music's eyes darted around wildly; trying to locate whatever trap was set. A drop of blood escaped the grip on his sword. It fell making a 'hiss' as it hit the floor. Looking down Music saw the outline of glyphs; the entire complex's floors had been made into one large spell. Flames darted from the burnt droplet igniting the others in a chain reaction. Grey wraith like outlines formed on the edge of the room, taking the form of the cloak Music wore, minus an occupant. The wraith swooped forward as one. Raven muttered her spell raising a barrier.

"Solid image replication spell, ignore them." Music barked biting his thumb and flickering away. He reappeared on the other side of the barrier and began slashing at the physical illusions. Raven dropped the barrier and joined the fight.

Slade launched himself from his vantage point. He batted Starfire to the side, who tumbled into Raven. Spinning in midair he dodged a swing from Robin's staff, and firmly planted his foot into Robin's jaw. Music lunged forward, aiming his katana carelessly. Slade caught it by the blade. A strong grip encased his wrist, and began twisting violently. Slade let go ducking quickly. A black beam of magic hit Music in the chest throwing him backwards into a wall. Something made a slightly damp crunch as he did so. Raven continued her barrage of blasts, not noticing she'd hit Music. Arrows rained from the high roof, but Speedy wasn't visible.

Music grumbled, picking himself up off the floor. He tightened the grip on his swords. Looking at his hand he realised Slade had taken his katana.

Grey forms floated towards Music menacingly. Music cut through two of them, rolling through the gap made as green bolts of energy rained down from Starfire floating above. A few of them survived and moved towards her, growling faintly. More arrows fired from the darkened roof, aiding Starfire. Music diverted his attention back to Slade. A cold panic washed over him when he saw Beastboy was on the floor, with Slade standing over him lifting Music's katana to strike. The cambion dropped his remaining sword, and used his now free hand to tear into his wrist. Blood welled around his fingers, and leaked down his arm. His claws had firmly cut in, and were soaked red. Raising his arm he focused on Slade.

"Die!" His voice came out different. It had a shaky, echoed timbre to it.

An invisible kinetic force hit Slade, throwing his into a stack of crates which crashed around him. Music had bared his teeth and looked ready to kill. The crates exploded into wooded splinters, revealing Slade. Robin and Raven ran towards him, they could sense he was smiling under the mask. Several metal girders turned black and swept in formation towards him. He jumped, running down one of them, and deflecting the flash bang disk back towards Robin.

Music knelt hurriedly at Beastboy's side, checking him for injuries. He groaned, cracking open an eyelid. Without realising Music found himself hugging the green changeling, relieved he wasn't to badly hurt.

"You're bleeding over me." Music realised how badly his wrist was gushing. The tips of his fingers had already gone numb, and slow lethargy was setting in. He laughed, wiping the red mess off of the shape shifters clothing. Beastboy clutched his side getting up, leaning on Music for support. Music reached towards where his broadsword was discarded, willing it to return. He had no shortage of spilt spell catalyst to make the blade move. Propping Beastboy against a wall, he turned back to the combat with Slade, which Starfire had joined. He handed Beastboy his blade, lifting his blindfold so his left eye was exposed.

"Don't get yourself killed while I'm gone." he leaned forward, just enough so their lips brushed momentarily. He smiled lopsidedly and abruptly spun around running into the fray, changing from affectionate Music to 'rip Slade a new one' Music. His exposed eye flickered momentarily, changing for a split second before reverting to normal. His illusion broke, without his consent, but he was too focused to realise why. His body was running on what little blood it had left and adrenaline. He guessed he'd lost more than half, and was balancing dangerously close to death.

Robin jumped back as a growling mess, soaked in red liquid rushed at Slade and began attacking wildly. It took a few moments to realise he was looking at a very angry Music without any illusion magic.

"Such potential, shame you waste it with these amateurs." Slade avoided every wild strike, observing the half demon analytically. Slade made a solitary swipe with the stolen sword. Music made a choking noise and clutched at his throat. A hand pressed against the back of his head, and the floor came up to greet Music very quickly. He thought how nasty the crunch sound was through his blood loss induced delirium before darkness consumed his mind.

* * *

Robin took the opportunity to attack as Music's head was smashed into the floor. He swung down with his staff. Slade caught it without looking away from Music, and tugged it out of Robin's hands. Slade rose to his feet in a fluid motion, knocking Robin back with his own weapon. Raven tried a spell. Slade threw a flash bang disk at her, which he had taken from Robin's belt moments before unnoticed. Raven was stunned momentarily, long enough for Slade to get his hand around her throat. Slade pulled a long metal chain off the wall and spun it, swinging it randomly upwards. It connected with something and Speedy fell to the floor from the high roof, knocked out cold. Raven tried to choke out a spell. She ran out of air and lapsed into unconsciousness. He swung the chain again, wrapping around Starfire this time. He yanked it towards him, dragging Starfire with it. He pressed a syringe against her throat, injecting her with bubbling black fluid. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she slumped onto the group.

"Robin, I have a proposition. You come with me and I won't detonate your new friend." Robin looked at Music, seeing a small silver box tied to his neck. Slade held up a small remote, finger hovering over a large red button. Robin pounced forward aiming to get the remote. Slade pressed the button, causing the explosive tied to Music to 'beep' loudly. Robin froze.

"Deal." Robin gritted his teeth. Slade withdrew a small pin needle, poking Robin in the neck with it. The dark haired Titan slumped over, caught by Slade. He moved to the side, swinging a punch. Beastboy fell backwards having missed his opportunity to stab Slade in the back with the borrowed sword. Slade scooped up Music, carrying him over his shoulder. Beastboy ran at him. Slade vanished, taking the two unconscious Titans with him.

* * *

Damius: I love how this chapter came out; it's so moody at the end. Shame it's so short.

Music: I'm in a lot of pain right now!

Damius: Shut up, you have to go through Slade's experiments next.

Music: kill me now; end my suffering at the hands of this madman.

Damius: Now that I've vented all my randomness my work feels better than it was. I'm happy now.

Music: Don't forget to thank 'poxmaker' for reviewing.

Damius: I know, I know…thank you for your review, I love the amount of detail you put into them, it helps me improve my work greatly. I'm glad your enjoying Music's pain…erm I mean this fanfiction. And yes chocolate chips hurt. I had a very hard cookie thrown at me a while back, and the chips got stuck INTO the skin of my forehead. Painful.

Music: Reviews welcome, as are merciful deaths for me.

Damius: He's getting painkillers, ignore him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Music floated idly around in the darkness. Thinking was very hard so he just enjoyed the warmth and weightlessness. Something was out of place, his body felt still. He was sure that he was supposed to have a faint vibration running through every cell in his body; the demon side had a natural resonance. He could usually feel its faint tingle constantly, from having a permanent illusion, but I wasn't there. There was something else wrong, flashes in the darkness and faint voices. They came and went, one shouting at him to wake up, the other saying his uniqueness had great potential. Music couldn't seem to connect the voices with names. He couldn't even remember why he was floating in an abyss. More faint lights appeared.

'It appears the head trauma I gave you is beginning to heal.'

What head trauma? He could feel his head and it was the same bland warmth as the rest of his body.

'But you've lost the conflict that made you powerful, the fire in you sleeps.'

Slade. The name suddenly attached itself to the voice. Music began to understand small details. He was Cambion and a Titan. He had no idea what the words meant but he understood the implications of them. Time passed. Another name, Beastboy. It summoned images of the colour green, and various foods for unknown reasons.

Warmth began to build up in the pit of his stomach. At first it was barely a flicker, but soon it expanded. It was foreign, completely alien, yet had an intense familiarly to it and an almost practiced comfort. He wanted it to stop annoying him, and yet seemed to want it to consume him. His mind seemed to be completely split, and soon memories began returning in full from the conflict. Demon and human, the duality of being cambion. He was a living example of the imperfect marriage of human and demon species. His fractured mind state presented a single question. Which would he rather be, a soul stealing incubus or a frail mortal teenager? He didn't have to answer. The darkness around him faded, and another darkness replaced it.

"About time Music." Robin's voice echoed from somewhere ahead of him. Music tried to take a step forward. He fell over himself, realising his wrists and ankles had been bound to wall mounted chains. Music scowled, and moved around in the dark until his thumb was level with his mouth. His bit down, and yelped spitting out the blood. Pain shot up his arm, and the blood flowed freely without any sign of its usual instant healing.

"That's not supposed to happen." Music's voice came out with a hint of hysteria. "It's not supposed to hurt." His throat suddenly ached, as did his wrist and head.

"Slade gave you a suppressant to keep you from nearly transforming again." Music gave Robin a quizzical look, just managing to see his outline against the inky lightless cell walls.

"Transform?" Music looked down, seeing white gauze bandages on his wrist. Which had definitely not healed.

"He explained quite a lot to me. You over did your magic, nearly killing yourself in the process. The demon part took the opportunity to take over while you were weakened. If Slade hadn't stopped it you would have died from the violent power shift." Music scowled. Realisation hit him quickly. His body was fully human. He couldn't feel the brush of his hair around his meagre horns, or the tingle of barely controlled demon power.

"So how are we escaping?" Music's voice came out cracked and weak. His throat had healed most of the way from where it was cut, but it was still in bad condition.

"Slade took everything, my weapons, your magic, everything." Robin sounded uncharacteristically devoid of optimism.

"I can still do blood magic, but its far more dangerous now. I have to spill at least twice as much blood as I did."

"That won't be necessary." Music froze and Robin made a futile dash forward. Slade had suddenly appeared, standing with his face inches away from Music's. Something stabbed Music in the arm, and a hard burning raced through his veins.

"Soon you will be my new apprentice, along with Robin of course." It was whispered directly into Music's ear. Music grinned stupidly. He'd just discovered something that even his captor didn't know, or was made not to know. The burning in his blood increased, and his vision faded back into nothingness.

* * *

Music opened his eyes, determined not to fall under the poisons effect. Medical equipment on tables showed him that he had obviously failed.

"Good to see you're awake." Slade was standing next to the table Music was strapped to. Bright light above him prevented him from seeing very far. "The substance in your blood prevents you from moving." Music was about to start squirming when he heard the words.

"What are you planning?" Music was trying to draw blood from his lip. If he got a suitably large amount he could use a spell. He failed to realise he would need a full pint at least to perform any magic without his Cambion potency.

"You and Robin are to be my new apprentices; I thought I made myself clear." Slade strapped a metal band to Music's wrist. It tingled and what little human magical potential died instantly.

"I meant with me being here, in a lab."

"I am going to revive your demon half and let it take over, it should be more malleable and much simpler to influence." A large device descended from the ceiling. It was cylindrical in shape, with a large curved lens facing towards Music. The lens was filled with black liquid, pure demon blood. Music realised the table he was strapped to had a coating of silver and tin to reflect the energy from the device back into him. Slade retrieved four orange crystals from a table, placing them in four slots around the lens. He smiled under his mask, picking up a palmtop computer and tapping the screen. A light deep in the machine came to life. The orange crystals glowed faintly, and the blood turned purple under the intense light. Slade tapped the palmtop again.

"Recognise it? I built it exactly as your father did." The device was the same design as the one Ehl-Sek had used to alter Music as a child. It focused light so the illumination picked up the essence of whatever it was passing through, depositing it in whatever it touched. Passing through demon blood would cause Music to change rapidly.

Music jolted painfully as ethereal grey light covered his body. He growled and shouted, thrashing against the fire and pain tearing his body and mind to pieces. It came in waves, bombarding him with its intensity. Blood flowed through his hair from two holes where his horns used to be, and his eyes felt like pins were being pushed through them. His fingertips ached and itched as bones pushed through the tips into spiked claws. He let all the air out of his lungs in a violent cry, making a feral bark like noise whilst trying to tear at Slade with what little freedom of movement he had.

The palmtop device beeped, and Slade began pressing buttons with vigour. The light stopped and Music slumped. He closed his eyes exhausted, feeling his demon side retreating deeper and deeper into his body. Slade rushed over.

"You were supposed to change, why are you becoming even more human!" Frustration wracked his usually impassive tone. Music was too unconscious to have heard the sudden crack in Slade's icy front. Through the unconscious haze Music could feel the sensation of falling, and something warm brushing past him heading to the surface of his mind. He ignored it.

* * *

Robin looked up hearing the click of boots as Slade returned, chaining Music back up to his position on the wall. He could hear the annoyance from the way he walked and the tension across his shoulders showed clearly. Music looked to be unconscious. Slade turned and left, closing the door and blocking the only source of light. Robin's eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly.

"_Is he gone?"_ Music still appeared to be unconscious and was hanging limply from his chains. His voice had made a strange echo, like several Music's had said it at roughly the same time, but not perfectly.

"Yeah." Robin smiled, Music was alive. He was half expecting him not to return, and the thought of loosing his friend and frequent sparing partner made his stomach knot.

His smile faded when Music tilted his head up. He was smiling lopsidedly, but his teeth were all black and pointed. Opening his eyes they first appeared normal, if glowing slightly. They flickered a few times, changing between normal and something else. They stopped, dulling in colour to a decayed orange. His pupils spiked into four pointed stars, and the blackness from them leaked out consuming the white. A thick cloying odour filled the air, it was heady and potent, and most of all very relaxing. Robin tried to ignore it, not knowing it was an incubus way of ensnaring prey. His two horns reappeared, but were now several inches tall with bands of striations across them. He arched his body. Several pronounced cracks and crunches filled the room. Music twisted as his whole body elongated. He gained in height quite a few inches, and his fingers extended longer than they needed. He looked very thin and lanky. Finally his fingers extended into their usual points.

Robin watched in a state of morbid curiosity, he was both horrified and intensely curious as to what was happening. Music rose from his limp position, tearing the chains from the walls with ease. He crushed the wrist bindings like frail glass, and did the same to his leg bindings.

Music looked at Robin, eyes empty and missing even the slightest hint of the old Music.

"Music?" The demon wearing Music's skin snorted at Robin.

"_Muh-Sek, Music was weak and pathetic."_ The way it talked showed it had a minimal grasp on language, it seemed to struggle forming its words.

It wandered over to Robin, who desperately wanted to not be tied up with a feral monster walking towards him. Muh-Sek sniffed at Robin, picking up his scent.

"_Mine."_ Robin looked at Music in shock. Muh-Sek licked its lips and leaned forward, pressing himself against Robin in a very suggestive manner. It growled and nipped lightly at Robin's neck, leaving a trail of red marks across his skin.

Robin's eyes widened, and any attempt at speaking failed before he could begin. Muh-Sek's eyes held a dark energy swirling behind them, like a powerful lust amplified many times.

The demon made a low mewling, nuzzling Robin's neck almost affectionately. A sudden flash of pain shot up Robin's body. Teeth dug deep, but not enough to draw blood. Robin's mind was fast enough to explain what was happening. His team-mate was marking him as property. Which meant Muh-Sek wanted him, and probably so did the old Music. His head was pulled back violently by a pointed hand, and suddenly his lips were flush against the demons.

Heat. Robin could feel an intense heat rolling off Music. His skin felt like it had fire beneath it. Muh-Sek was purring and roving around with his tongue in sharp motions.

Robin's eyes snapped shut. It took a few moments for him to think straight. He scolded himself mentally; he was not supposed to be enjoying this, even if he thought Music was slightly cute. The demon seemed to know what he was thinking, smiling to itself. It pulled back, biting at Robin's lip slightly. A faint click echoed through the cell.

Music's hands gripped at Robin's hips, pulling him close. Muh-Sek made a contented laugh, but it was cold and held no real emotion. Muh-Sek stood up at his full height, breathing in the scent of Robin's hair. His hands began exploring, trying to memorise the dark haired Titans body to the detail.

The cell door opened and Slade stepped in. Robin saw the gleam of passionate bloodlust run through dark orange eyes, and the feral reasoning governing his thoughts. The demon vanished in a blur.

Slade was pinned against the cell wall. He looked down, seeing Music smiling at him in a strange infantile way. Slade broke his hand free from the grip and punched at Muh-Sek. His punch was caught without flinching, and crushed in a sickening noise. Muh-Sek drew himself up to Slade's eye level, and rammed his left hand through the elder villain's chest to where his heart would have been, if it was the real Slade. No blood leaked out, just ocean blue coolant liquid used in robotic systems to prevent overheating. Music had known that the Slade was a fake from the moment it had covertly said he wanted them to be his future apprentices.

The demon Muh-Sek had inherited this knowledge in the shards of Music's recent thoughts.

Muh-Sek pulled back, pulling out a sphere covered in blinking lights and wires. It was the central core that held the facsimile of Slade's mind. He growled and crushed it. The Slade replica slumped.

"_Impostor."_ Muh-Sek smiled.

Robin looked on, not knowing what to say.

"That wasn't Slade?" Robin was sure that was the real Slade when it had defeated them.

"_Broken toy that believes itself to be a person." _Muh-Sek turned back to Robin, intent on finishing what he had begun. He leaned against Robin, moving to kiss him. Green light filled the room and a deep impacting noise echoed. Muh-Sek roared and spun around. Realising he was outnumbered his instincts demanded he flee. He cut into his wrist quickly. Blood flowed up his arm, forming a band around his neck. He growled slightly, and then was gone.

"Robin." Starfire flew forward, breaking the bindings. "Are you injured?"

"I'm fine." Robin retorted, pressing his hand against the bites that still tingled with demon warmth. Robin actually felt drowsy; he had gone three days without food and only minimal water.

"What was that thing?" Beastboy looked at the broken chains, and the crushed Slade robot.

"Music." Robin spoke in a cold tone, heading to the light of the open corridor.

"Music-boy is capable of this?" Speedy pointed to the ruined robot that had effectively taken down the Titans. Robin noticed the large bruise on his forehead from where he was hit with a metal chain during the fight.

"That thing is no longer Music, it's a demon running on instinct and need that has to be terminated before it starts feeding." Raven held no remorse announcing the death sentence for her team-mate.

"We have to kill our friend?" Starfire's eyes dulled as she said it.

"No, he died the moment it took over; we're just stopping his killer." Raven adjusted her hood and floated away. Silence suffocated the team.

* * *

"We had a deal."

"_I'm not exactly an honest person."_

"You'll get us killed."

"_You should have more faith in my power, our power."_

"We have yet to break the life binding, we are still not truly immortal. They can kill us with enough effort. We may have a lack of death but it can still be given to us."

"_Relax, I won't make the same mistake you did, I won't let myself bleed to death." _

"I'm the one who has to explain all of this when you can no longer keep in control."

"_Until then I think I'll have some fun with the green one, you seem to be too attached to him."_

* * *

"Hello. Anybody here?" Andrea walked around the tower, shouting loudly.

"Clearly not." She glared at the white porcelain mask Mark had donned. A brief yellow flicker appeared behind the miniscule eye holes. Mark adjusted the long sleeved cloak, found under the bed in Music's old bedroom.

Hadrian found the room with a red music note painted on it and pried it open.

"Let's go through Music's stuff." Andrea was first in, followed by a disapproving Terra and then Luke.

"We shouldn't be nosing around; he has a habit of leaving explosives around, like…" Terra was interrupted.

"A space/time concussive detonator augmented with a magic fusion chamber and enough explosive abadon crystals to cause a thermo-nuclear reaction in the xenothium core, wiping the western hemisphere off the planet." Hadrian was crouching next to the bed.

"Yeah, like that." She looked over Hadrian's shoulder and gulped loudly. "I hear Russia is very far east this time of year." Terra joked nervously. Hadrian shot her a cold look, examining the device he'd found under Music's bed. Luke picked up the journal that was resting in the box with the bomb. He flicked through it.

"We really need to teach Music the meaning of overkill." Luke laughed, pointing out a line in the journal to the others. They read it and couldn't help but laugh. It was his plans for the explosive.

"This is excessive even for him, a whole doomsday device for something so simple." Andrea laughed picking up the journal and flicking through. She stopped finding a short paragraph detailing his plans, with small crosses to show how far along in his scheming he was.

"He's in way over his head." Andrea sounded serious for once. She handed the book to Terra.

"That would explain his odd behaviour." Terra gave the book to Luke. "

"He's been working on this since before he was a hunter if I'm reading this right." Luke put the book back in with the bomb and slid it under the bed again.

"Let's go watch TV." Andrea suddenly perked up and wandered off.

* * *

"What have you gotten yourself into this time?" Slade walked amongst the scattered pieces of his replica. He had been looking for it since it malfunctioned, but with no success. He accessed a computer terminal, finding that his pass code was the same as the replicas. Reading the entries he growled, smashing his fist into the computer. He had been studying Music's progress with the Titans from afar for some time, he was generally unimpressed. Music needed reminding that he was weak, he needed to be tested and pushed to fulfil his potential.

* * *

Andrea lounged on the Sofa, flicking through channels while waiting for Music to return. Terra had lowered her mask and hood, but was twitching and reaching to move them into place at every slight noise.

"…to properly cook the…"

Andrea changed channel.

"Hey kids, know what time it is, it time for major music…"

Andrea flinched then changed the channel. She hated children's TV.

"…in love with the devil, and she's in love with me!"

Andrea recognised the song from Music's precious c.d. She hated Music's music so changed channels again.

"…police and military forces have yet to subdue the force that's been tearing up downtown Jump city. The creature has yet to be identified and the Titans are nowhere to be found…" A loud growling roar cut off the newswoman who ran as fire and explosions rained down. The whole team spoke in unity upon hearing the roar, a demon hunter habit trained into them.

"Incubus genus, Sek sub family, yet to reach maturity."

They all looked at each other.

"You don't think…" Terra started.

"Look's like we have to go save Music." Andrea sighed. "I told him this would happen, but did he listen, no, he ignored my warnings."

The hunters left, trying to ignore Andrea's rant.

* * *

Damius: I'm so sneaky, more hidden hints as to what Music is planning in secret. If you want a few hints:

1) What could Music possibly know that would distinguish a fake from the real Slade relating to Slade wanting them as apprentices?

2) Why would Music need to build such a potent magical weapon, and why would what he is planning for it be considered overkill?

3) What could be written in his journal that he'd been planning for quite a few years?

Music: For the first one maybe Slade already has an apprentice, me, and the real Slade would know I was working undercover. Evil me basically.

Damius: Sorry to say this Music but when you regain control of your body you stay as a good guy, you don't turn to the dark side again.

Music: Dammit!

Damius: I know, you make a good villain, but I have plans for you.

Slade: As do I

Music: Why's he here?

Damius: I invited him; we're having tea and scones later while discussing world domination strategies.

Music: during the last scene there are two references Damius slipped in. The first, the kids channel is from Ravenscliff/ Sorcerers of the Nightwing books. Major Music is the villain Jackson Muir, who steals souls through an evil TV show. The music channel is a fragment of the lyrics for one of Damius' favourite songs: 'And I Go' by 16 volt.

Damius: I've always imagined Music listening to my music.

Music: Reviews welcome, I need something to read while those two are scheming. And thank you 'poxmaker' for your review. There will be another fight against Slade later, the real Slade not an inferior machine. The original is always better. And I get some cuteness next chapter involving Beastboy, inhuman amounts of chocolate consumption, and the hidden stash of adult movies in my hunter communicator. Don't ask, Damius has a twisted creative mind.

Damius: On a final note my updates will become a bit more stable in timing soon, I think, as will the plot which I think needs to be solidified more. And I think this is the longest authors note ever.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Muh-Sek smiled, taking another bite of his chocolate bar. After raiding (and incinerating) every shop he could find he had finally found something that looked good on him. The instincts were fading slowly, and personality and logic was showing itself. The demon side had copied and mangled parts of the original Music's personality, creating a new persona. A very flamboyant one with gluttonous tastes. The demon took another bite, idly flicking an inferno of magic towards the screaming crowd of retreating shoppers.

Muh-Sek yawned, stepping over several crispy skeletal remains, and entering another clothes shop. Finding nothing to his tastes he started a fire and left it to burn. The mall was incredibly boring, even when painted red with blood.

Muh-Sek arched his spine, revelling in the feel of the white fur trim on his coat. He had found it in the window of a shop with an excessive price tag attached. But it was so beautiful to the demon. A perfect long black, loose fitting trench coat made of scaly leather, with stitched in flame patterns near the bottom and real wolf fur around the neck and around the cuffs. It came down below his knees and gave him a regal grace his tattered grey cloak could never achieve. And as an added bonus the shopkeeper was a clean kill so he didn't have to get it messy acquiring it.

He looked around for more shops to take from. He saw an old man run from a maintenance room and head towards the exit. Muh-Sek was across the room instantly, killing the man by swiftly twisting his neck. He dropped the corpse, savouring another bite of chocolate whilst doing so.

He smiled, feeling generally contented. His smile changed to a grimace and he made a choked 'hurk' sound, turning around with a scowl.

"Got him!" Andrea was clinging to the ceiling, smiling insanely. Muh-Sek scowled, dislodging the shuriken from his back. Andrea drew three more from the pouch at her side, aiming ready to throw at Muh-Sek.

"What happened to you?" Hadrian leaned over the balcony of one of the upper floors.

"_I changed._" The demon spun around slinging a wave of invisible force at Hadrian. The balcony exploded into dust and concrete chunks. The tall blond stood several steps away from the explosion unharmed.

"Ninja flames of doom!" Andrea let go of the ceiling, correcting her position in midair. Luke and Hadrian's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the girl, as nearly did Muh-Sek's despite not knowing why. She pulled a red pill from the pocket of her black cargo pants, bit it and held her breath. She exhaled as she landed on the ground, a jet of fire shooting from her mouth towards the demon. Muh-Sek was consumed by the flames, making no attempt to escape. The fire quickly dissipated, showing a smiling unharmed demon with its thumb in its mouth chewing.

"_This is how you do fire."_ Twin flames dropped from Muh-Sek's hand, and spun around him on the ground forming a circle of fire. Holding out his left palm the fire jumped to his hand, growing in size. It changed so that it looked like a red and orange lotus blossom. He threw it hard, causing it to expand into a large blaze of heat and light. Hadrian moved into its path, holding a metal bar taken from the guard railing on the balconies. The fire stopped, and faded quickly. Hadrian dropped the metal bar, which was red and melting from being subjected to Hadrian's energy moving cryokinesis. Hadrian had taken the heat from the flames and forced it into the metal.

"_Abadon metrion zinthos." _Orange light washed over everything, cracking and decaying everything it touched. The hunter ducked out of the way as the tiles on the floor rose and flew across the room at incredible speed.

"Azarath metrion zinthos." Muh-Sek turned, grunting as a large potted plant hit him in the chest knocking him into a wall hard. The orange glow of his spell smashed instantly. He got up, growling in Raven's direction.

"About time Titan's." Hadrian walked over to Raven, seeing Robin and Beastboy behind her. Beastboy was wearing a strangely focused expression.

"I was wondering when you'd arrive." Mark jumped from a low balcony landing next to them. Terra was praying that nobody could see under the white mask.

"This is Mark, deal with the pleasantries later." Luke dashed past, mumbling a spell under his breath. "I bind this servant of chaos within the shining light of the goddess Artemis."

A cage of white energy surrounded Muh-Sek. Luke was about to celebrate when his spell shattered into sparkling glass like fragments. Focussing on Luke Muh-Sek missed the charging green wildebeest. Beastboy impacted into Muh-Sek with a crunch, changing back to human form.

"Sorry dude." Muh-Sek coiled in the air, landing in a crouch on his haunches.

"_Everto nex."_ Black lightning began jumping between Muh-Sek fingers. He swung his arm firing the death spell at Beastboy. The spell refused to leave his hand. He looked at his hand blankly, dismissing the spell.

'Not him.' Muh-Sek whispered in a dazed way.

"_Shut up!"_ Muh-Sek yelled clawing at an invisible foe.

"Shock wire!" Andrea threw several shuriken with wire attached, wrapping Muh-Sek in the thin metal cord. Electricity ran down the wire into Muh-Sek. The demon growled and collapsed.

"Real ninjas kick demon ass." Andrea danced around.

"You're not a ninja, just a wannabe." Luke approached slowly, scowling at Andrea. Hadrian tackled Luke, who was inches away from a surprise flame spell from Muh-Sek. Hadrian got up waving to a grey afterimage of himself that was quickly fading. The other Hadrian vanished in a grey flicker.

"Chronokinesis." He said plainly to a confused Luke. "You just died." Luke shuddered, Hadrian's time bending was plain creepy to the dark haired mage.

Robin launched three exploding disks, all of which impacted Muh-Sek hard. The demon spat out a few droplets of dark red, and lunged forward. Green light rained down from above, stopping him from making any movements.

"I cannot delay him for long." Starfire warned launching more bolts.

"Stop holding back, we have to kill him." Raven began a complex ritual by pouring a ring of salt around her body. "Dominus, Nex, Spiritus, Mortus." Raven began chanting. Luke grabbed her arm, yanking her from within the circle.

"We don't have to kill him, just get suppress the demon from within. He has a crystal that connects his mind with reality." Luke pointed to an orange crystal dangling from a chain on Muh-Sek's neck.

"Like a meditation mirror?" Luke thought for a moment.

"Made of the same stuff." Raven nodded floating to Robin, informing him about the item. Muh-Sek got free of the raining bolts of energy.

"Now." Robin charged in, aiming a kick to Muh-Sek's stomach. The demon coiled over in pain long enough for Robin to seize the gem. Muh-Sek got up and jumped backwards. Mark launched herself forward, punching Muh-Sek in the face.

"That's for trying to steal my ex-boyfriend." She whispered as he fell back. Muh-Sek managed to do a rough back flip, returning Mark's punch in the process. The concrete beneath him spiked out, knocking him backwards from the force of the earth.

Mark landed hard on the plain tiled floor, groaning. She could see the Titans looking at her in a confused way. Her hand shot to her face, seeing the shattered mask on the ground in front of her.

"I'll explain later." Terra got up, throwing slabs of concrete at Muh-Sek with her earth control.

"Terra?" Robin schooled his features back to his normal impassive self.

"Later Robin!" The ground beneath her raised into a platform. "Get him to look into the crystal, and then I'll explain." Robin's grip tightened around the necklace.

Muh-Sek charged for Beastboy, eyes glinting wildly.

"_I remember you; he was very fond of you." _Muh-Sek's eyes lightened for a moment, and he mouthed 'you dare you bastard' soundlessly. The demon laughed, pushing away the original owner of his body to the far corners of the shared mind.

Beastboy was suddenly off the ground, gripping at the claws cutting into his throat faintly. Muh-Sek held him up with his left hand. Beastboy noticed that the demons right arm was hanging limp. The word 'opportunity' formed on the demons mouth, and his eyes became briefly familiar. A drop of blood fell from the demons lax arm. He dropped Beastboy slamming his palm into his chest with enough force to knock him back, but not enough to break any bones.

"_Shut up, this is mine, all mine!"_ Muh-Sek shouted.

"The poison has to be swallowed, temptation is his main weakness." The voice was definitely Music's as was the confident smile. The demon took back the body, biting down of its wrist and vanishing from the battle. The Titan's let out a collective sigh.

* * *

Returning to the Tower the two teams began to focus on how to capture Muh-Sek. 

"This is awkward." Andrea broke the silence as the four Titan's stared at Terra silently.

"So…what was that vial Music gave you?" When Muh-Sek had hit Beastboy with his palm Music had been quick enough to summon a small glass container of black liquid into Beastboy's hand.

"Condensed lotos flower extract." Raven took the vile sniffing the contents.

"Don't you mean lotus flower?" Beastboy looked at the liquid quizzically.

"Lotos is a flower in ancient Greek legends that caused deep sleep and intense sexual need. It knocks incubus and succubus into a short coma too." Raven put the vial down safely.

"I remember Music telling me about it once, it's apparently Viagra's bigger meaner cousin with a prison record." Terra and Luke laughed at Hadrian's bad joke.

"So we get him to drink this, then force him to look into this mind crystal and hopefully we get Music back." Terra sighed, picking up the soda she was drinking. The Titan's shifted nervously, especially Beastboy. Terra's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, a habit all of the hunters seemed to have picked up.

"Cupcakes!" Andrea yelled getting up off the sofa.

"That will help us how?" Raven said sarcastically. She already had a strong dislike of the loud ninja wannabe.

"Temptation, that's what he said right. He can never resist chocolate cupcakes, if we put the poison in a cake and leave it in his path he'll have to eat it." Andrea was grinning widely.

"That has to be the stupidest plan I have…" Raven stopped seeing that the rest of the team was actually contemplating it. Terra was torn between thinking it would work, and that it was too insane to actually fail.

"We once stopped a gateway to hell from consuming the earth with a tree branch, how is this any more insane?" Terra smiled to the hunters.

"What?" The Titans spoke as one.

"A while back this overconfident demonomancer tried to open up a rift between earth and the lower plains. Long story short I picked up a tree branch and knocked him unconscious with it, sealing the gateway." Terra smiled innocently. The hunters sniggered.

"Okay…" Beastboy looked at Terra, wondering briefly if being a rock had fried her brain.

"Cupcakes, now!" Andrea shouted, causing the Titan's to all cringe from her loudness.

* * *

"_Very naughty Music, you ruined my fun."_

"You tried to kill the people I care about."

"_What would Ehl-Sek way if he saw you fretting over humans? Maybe we should ask your mother."_ Laughter echoed. _"Oh wait, you can't. She was ripped to pieces by your father's second in command, on his orders."_

"Shut up. I can't believe we are the same person."

"_Not quite, I am the you yet to be. Every drop of blood spilt for power draws you inexorably closer to being me." _

"I'll denounce the power and starve you then!"

"_You need me; once your hatred breaks the curse binding you'll be mortal. From there my power will make you fully immortal without the restrictions and sanctions you're current demi-immortality has. The madness will get you unless you break the curse."_

"I'll survive without you!"

"_But you will forget, as you have forgotten so much. It eats at you, the happy glimpses of memory just out of reach."_

"Cambion cannot live forever and be happy; it's one or the other. That is the first rule."

"_One we know how to break, together and unified. Killing them will benefit our goals, it is for the best."_

"No!"

* * *

"I cannot see the children's plan working." Slade snorted a harsh laugh at his current 'business partner' as the demon had so loosely termed their alliance.

"I have full confidence in Robin and the Titans; you should know they are capable of having watched them for so long Ehl-Sek." Red eyes locked onto Slade, containing the same blankness that Muh-Sek's held.

"Now that my son has achieved his full potential, no thanks to you I might add, I will fulfil our agreement and he shall enter your tuition." Ehl-Sek spoke in a powerful, aristocratic voice.

"The replica I sent to test him was never intended to capture and ascend him, but it did, much to our advantage." Slade defended himself.

"It may have been too soon, he was showing the first signs but they were not definite. He could relapse into his human form. If he does it could cause him to waver in his belief, and set me back some many years." Ehl-Sek swept away a few loose golden locks of hair, and vanished in a blur of bright red energies.

"Foolish demon, he has no idea what you have planned for him." Slade said to the empty air, watching Muh-Sek walk down the empty street from his rooftop vantage point.

* * *

"You see him?"

"Yup. Dude looks ready to kill."

"Again."

"Sarcasm later Hadrian."

"Make me."

"Screw you."

"Silence, both of you."

"Yes Miss Raven."

"You have the cake B.B?"

"ya, don't worry, I wont get myself killed if that's what you're so concerned about."

"Don't eat it either."

"…"

"Will you all stop being so awkward around me, I'm not evil anymore!"

"Quiet, here he comes."

There was a shift in the shadows between buildings, followed by a green squirrel running out onto the street.

The squirrel was carrying a single chocolate cupcake, with chocolate fudge topping, light and dark chocolate sprinkles, marshmallows and chocolate cream. It also had a gooey lotos laced chocolate filling.

Beastboy deposited the cake on a table, one of several outside the café. He grabbed a spoon, getting to a safe distance. Aiming carefully he threw it. It made a loud metallic thud against the table. Muh-Sek turned, suddenly next to the table. He seemed to have moved instantly. He picked up the spoon, inspecting it, but dropping it again upon noticing the cupcake. The demon appeared to drool, picking it up.

"Got him." Muh-Sek put the cake down, turning to the darkened alleyway where the Titan's were hiding. Star shaped eyes stared, waiting for the slightest movement. Thinking it was just a stray cat, and vowing to kill it later, he picked up the cupcake and swallowed it quickly.

"Go!" Muh-Sek turned quickly. The street blurred for a moment, and he was suddenly surrounded. He raised a guard spell, surrounding himself in a bubble of fire. In his semi aware state he misjudged how much power to burn and caused the spell to overwhelm itself and go out.

He growled faintly, making a dash forward. Beastboy was the first in his way. He swung a slow punch, twisted awkwardly and fell onto Beastboy. The changeling caught him. Music's head was resting against his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck.

"Thanks B.B." It was barely a whisper, but the voice was Music. Music shifted slightly, getting comfortable against the green shapeshifter.

* * *

Beastboy looked down at Music, who was peacefully sleeping, whilst being firmly strapped to a medical bay bed. His coat was hanging over the sides of the bed loosely.

"Why are you in Jump city anyway?" Beastboy was watching Music' rhythmic breathing.

"We're hunting a bourbon sith that that's been killing around the country recently." Terra glanced at Music.

"She means a Baobhan sith; it's a vampire like species that originates from Scotland." Hadrian corrected Terra whilst staring out the window. (Baobhan sith is pronounced B-how Banshee)

Music took a deep breath, tensing against the bonds. He kept his eyes closed.

"_This won't hold me, humans."_ He pronounced humans with the same inflection that cockroaches would be said with.

"So you're awake now." Terra, Hadrian and Beastboy jumped, not having heard the door slide open or Raven enter. Raven had the meditation crystal, dangling on its chain from the tip of her middle finger.

"_Even if you get me to use the crystal there's no guarantee that he will win. It only allows us a battlefield on which to prove the strongest." _Muh-Sek laughed.

"True, but we will be fighting against you as well." Terra smiled coldly, looking at Muh-Sek.

"_My mind is a sanctuary, the crystal will allow no others entry."_

"You're right, the _crystal_ only allows you, but the mirror allows anybody." It was Hadrian's turn to smirk in a superior way. Raven pressed the crystal to the surface of her own meditation mirror. The orange gem melted into the mirror.

"Is it safe to be poking around Music's mind? It's probably filled with porn." Beastboy inspected the mirror, only to have it yanked away by Raven. "Or several multicoloured Music's like yours Raven."

"More than likely his mind will be divided into two territories, each ruled by human and demon embodiments respectively." Raven turned as Robin, Starfire, Speedy, Luke and Andrea walked into the medical bay.

"Ready to go." Robin announced.

"We just need to get music boy to open his eyes and we're in." Speedy poked Muh-Sek experimentally.

"_Shut it arrow-freak." _Speedy blinked. He made a mental note to kick Music's ass for calling him arrow-freak again, because he was sure Muh-Sek wouldn't say anything like that without some outside influence.

"He's really resistant; it might take a while to get him to cooperate." Terra ignored the sudden discomfort in the air.

Raven floated over, a slight hint of sadistic glee barely noticeable in her eyes. She leaned next to Music, whispering something to him. Muh-Sek jolted, looking up at Raven with eyes wide with fear and shock. He also seemed to whimper slightly. The mirror was thrust in front of his face before he could close his eyes again. Muh-Sek fell forward, hands landing in black sand.

"_Fuck."_ The sound echoed across the barren mindscape.

* * *

"How did you just do that?" Terra's jaw was wide open.

"Sex demons only care about two things; since I can't threaten his life I threatened something equally as valuable." Raven said in her usual monotone.

Several seconds passed as the teams contemplated her cryptic remark. In perfect unison every male in the room came to the same conclusion, flinching at the thought.

"Dude, that's evil." Beastboy shifted uncomfortably.

"Only if you're a guy." Terra laughed shortly.

"We should hurry, they could already be fighting." Raven lifted the mirror. "Beastboy first, you knew him the best."

Beastboy walked in front of the mirror, staring into it. The rest of the teams stood behind Raven watching.

"Erm…When is the teleporting thing supposed to happen?" Beastboy was still staring at the shiny glass. The Titans and hunters had their eyes fixed on something behind Beastboy.

"_mine."_ Ghostlike arms wrapped around Beastboy from behind, and Muh-Sek leaned his jaw against the shapeshifter's shoulder in an almost affectionate way. Beastboy didn't move. He was yanked backwards, disappearing with the spectral Muh-Sek.

"Beastboy!"

* * *

Damius: I promised a scene involving chocolate and Beastboy, but it'll have to wait. This chapter came out way longer than expected, so I have to save the Muh-Sek VS Music and BB fight, the chocolaty goodness and Music's angst about whether it is worth giving up humanity for power until later. I hope I didn't overdo showing Muh-Sek as being nigh on soulless, I wanted him to appear conscience free.

Music: I hate you.

Damius: I know. I spent most of this chapter setting up everything for later, and making it hard to guess what your master plan is.

Music: I wonder if it's safe to leave an uncompleted uber-nuke under my bed.

Damius: Probably not. Anyway… 'poxmaker' The anti-gravity bed idea made me laugh, but I was thinking that maybe chaining Music to the bed would be easier, and funnier.

Music: ooh kinky.

Damius: And the security not working well can easily be explained. Terra's old access codes, the ones her alias Mark shouldn't know. Plus Hadrian has Chronokinesis, so they could stop time and walk through unnoticed. I finally gave the hunters powers at last, Hadrian can control time and heat, Andrea is a ninja with various sharp pointy tools and gadgets, and Luke is a magic user.

Music: As for me and Slade. I can say that Slade already has an apprentice, and accepting Ehl-Sek's offer of an apprentice is part of a master plan to gain a lot of power. I can also say that the hunters and Slade know some of what I'm planning, but a different fragment each.

Damius: And Music will not be blowing up penguins, that's too cruel even for him.

Music: I also have no intention of becoming human, my claws and horns don't get in the way. The illusion spell is use is a physical illusion, not just optical. The claws are completely hidden under the spell, faded from both sight and reality to an extent.

Damius: And because I'm feeling cruel, here's a short bit from the next chapter to wet your appetite.

* * *

Music laughed, seeing that Beastboy had managed to somehow smother his jaw and neck with chocolate. The expensive chocolates too, the ones with the nougat centre. 

"You're a really messy eater, do you know that?" Music sighed sarcastically. Beastboy nodded, wiping most of it away with his hand.

"You missed a bit." Music quickly realised the opportunity he had.

"Where?" Music shuffled slightly nearer. He leaned close, darting his tongue out to collect the droplet of sweet liquid resting directly over his pulse, savouring the taste. It had an extra spice to it, which he memorised as being Beastboy's flavour.

"There." Music smiled contentedly, but his face belied the feral look behind his eyes. The same look a hunting wolf would give to a lamb.

* * *

Damius: it's just a quick preview; I'll probably bulk it up a bit before releasing it. Until then reviews welcome. 


	9. Chapter 9

Damius: I am so sorry for not updating in over two months. I had another project to work on, and it took over. I actually had this done a month ago, but I, in my vast stupidity, forgot to upload it.

Music: You're an idiot.

Damius: I have some good news though, after this chapter Music will be gone for a while so it will focus more on BB and Robin.

Music: I'll kill you for this Damius. He's planning to turn me more evil, and not the Muh-Sek kind either that can be fixed.

Damius: Enjoy the chapter, it's not my best work but…

Music: he had trouble writing this.

* * *

Chapter 9

Grey light filtered through the window, showing the grimaced features of Music, who was under the influence of a creation of his fractured mind. All his potential for evil and destruction had melded and twisted to form Muh-Sek.

"This could be a problem." Ehl-Sek was standing over his son, watching the energies move through the Cambion in erratic surges. Slade was nearby leaning against Robin, who was frozen within Ehl-Sek's time spell.

"I could easily change the outcome of the battle, if you would allow me to enter." Ehl-Sek shifted the mirror away from Slade, not trusting his intentions.

"No, the boy's true form will kill the shape-shifting runt quickly. I made careful sure that the fire in his blood would have a distinct advantage if this ever happened." Ehl-Sek smiled hollowly, stroking his son's long locks of hair in a mock gesture of affection.

"The demon part seems foolish and overconfident, to the point where he was caught in such an obvious trap." Slade moved to the window, staring out at the frozen seagulls in mid-flight.

"Side effect of the premature change, when the two natures merge he will be as powerful as the demon, with all the knowledge of the human and none of the weak emotions to tie him down." Ehl-Sek watched as Muh-Sek convulsed violently.

"At which point he will be my apprentice." Slade's silky voice hinted at the smirk he was wearing.

"If only you could be here to see your weak Gabriel fall." Ehl-Sek said it below a whisper, smirking with some kind of twisted nostalgic delight. His eyes never left Music.

Slade turned back, having lip-read Ehl-Sek in the reflection of the window.

"We have business to attend to, elsewhere." Slade flickered slightly, and disappeared before Ehl-Sek could argue. Ehl-Sek took one last look at his son and vanished in a red hazy blur. Time resumed in the medical bay.

* * *

Beastboy opened his eyes. He felt intense warmth mixed with drowsiness. The air was scorching hot, but not uncomfortable surprisingly. It was humid too, like a rainforest, but was again almost comforting. Beastboy grinned at the sunset orange sky. it took a few seconds to realise there was no sun in the sky to set, and the orange was more like thick clouds covering the sky, melding a swirling chaotically.

Getting to his feet he remembered the mirror, and being forcibly dragged into Music's head. His body felt heavy, as did his breath. Taking a deep breath he choked, the air had a strong taste and scent of blood on it. He took a step, stumbling slightly. He saw the source of the scent quickly. He was on a beach of smooth black sand, with a dark red ocean that lapped at the shore. It had a thick slow texture to its movement that showed it was blood. He resisted the urge to throw up, knowing that it wasn't real.

Heading inland quickly to escape the scent he noticed that the beach didn't end, it flowed into a black desert. Beastboy attempted to change into a more efficient form for desert travel. He found himself unable to change, and felt a distinct pressure every time he attempted to. His instincts said it was Muh-Sek's influence.

Continuing inland he began to notice things. Every few minutes he would feel a distinct presence behind him, and even hear the shift of the sand. When he turned to look he found nothing. Ignoring them made it worse. He soon began to see things out of the corner of his eye. The first time was a complete shock to the changeling. A small girl appeared just within sight, and he reacted by swinging his katana at the join of her neck. His mind supplied the gory image despite nothing being there. It took a few more seconds before he realised he had attacked with Music's katana. The blade and the girl were nowhere to be seen, yet he still felt the after presence of where he had gripped the handle.

He broke into a run, trying to escape whatever was happening. A small boy appeared to his left. He stopped slashing with his elongated black claws. Blood sprayed across his face. He licked his lips sampling the coppery tang. Beastboy gasped sharply, seeing nothing once again. He wiped away the non-existent blood spray, ignoring not the revulsion at the taste of blood, but the fact he had enjoyed it. He broke into a desperate run.

He just had to get to Music, wherever he was. Hands wrapped around an old mans head, crushing the skull effortlessly. He blinked the image away, staring at his hands in disbelief. A shadow loomed over him. Before he knew what he was doing he felt flesh and bone wrap around his hand. Something warm and beating was clutched and immediately yanked out. Nothing was there, these horrors were mocking him.

He got up, feeling his anger swell.

"Stop messing with me!" He yelled exhausting his lungs. Another shadow loomed over him from behind. He spun around punching at it. It connected with a sound 'crunch' knocking Music backwards. The Cambion glared menacingly as he set his jaw back in place with a wince.

"Good to see you too." Sarcasm and annoyance dripped from Music's words.

"Music." Beastboy stammered an apology embarrassedly. He noticed Music was wearing the black fur lined coat, but it was torn and dirtied. Music himself had several cuts and bruises, but they seemed to be healing over.

"This place is his domain; he can make you see and feel what he has experienced." Music's voice was wrong. It was filled with a cold anger that sounded very alien. Music picked up a handful of the black and poured it. It fell at an angle to the right. Music turned following the direction the sand had pointed. "We need to hurry."

* * *

"His vitals are off the charts." Robin activated the medical interface glaring at the high numbers.

"He's tearing himself apart from within." Raven pressed her hand to his head. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." black energy coated her hand.

"Well?" Hadrian stood forward, his expression looking close to the embodiment of a thunderstorm.

"Beastboy's in danger." Raven sifted through the images streaming from the tangled web of thoughts. "He's within the influence of the demon, and Music doesn't even know." Raven retracted her hand.

"I say we go in there together and stab it to death." Everybody took a step back as Andrea began waving her (thankfully) short katana around.

"It won't let us in; it took Beastboy as a hostage." Robin growled, without realising he sounded possessive.

"I've sensed his emotions several times; he seems to be slowly falling to Muh-Sek's power. I felt something from him for a moment I can only describe as evil, pure evil." Raven swallowed. Robin's eyes flared under his mask and he looked ready to do some damage to anything that crossed him. Hadrian looked to be deciding something important, and wore a dark expression of worry. He came to a decision and slipped out unnoticed.

* * *

Standing in the common room Hadrian let out a shaky breath, getting out an orange circular communication device with a pointed 'S' on it. He activated it, glaring impatiently.

"I knew I would be hearing from you soon." Slade spoke blankly.

"Skip the formalities, if Music turns you lose out on more power that Ehl-Sek could ever offer you, and an apprentice. How do I stop him turning?" Hadrian glared at the screen, ignoring the rapid changes of temperature in the room brought on by his powers and anger.

"Your threats are hollow. You cannot help him. And you would be wise to remember who you serve." The last part was an obvious threat. The line went dead. Hadrian tried again.

"You cannot help him." Slade sounded ever so slightly annoyed, but hid it well.

"What about his kind, they must have something?" Slade considered this for a moment.

"The Abadonian priests in the sanctuary may know a way, but since Muh-Sek's 'shopping trip' it's been sealed by powerful magic." Slade spoke calmly, unnerving Hadrian.

"How do I get him there?" Hadrian was speaking quickly and in a panicked tone.

"You need to teleport in. Sadly the only one who has access to those magic's is the one you seek to save. I've seen him reading from it a few times." Amusement at the irony laced his voice.

"It would be in one of the darker spell books, right??" Hadrian thought it over.

"Yes, but he'd hide it where none would think to look." Hadrian smiled at Slade's words.

"Is it black with shape changing runes covering it?" Hadrian's smile widened.

"Yes."

"It's next to his porn magazines." Hadrian could have sworn he heard Slade choke on his breath momentarily. He ended the communication.

* * *

"Dude, we've been walking for hours." Beastboy hurried so he was walking alongside Music.

"I know." Music answered automatically.

"We haven't eaten in ages." he whined, trying to lighten the mood.

"I know."

"There's nothing here."

"I know."

"And your not listening are you?" Beastboy scowled.

"I know." Beastboy smirked.

"I'm planning on screwing you into the floor, hard and fast."

"I kno…" Music stopped and spun around quickly, eyebrows knotted in confusion and surprise. "That's not funny." He deadpanned, turning to the horizon and walking again.

"So where is he?" Beastboy had felt a strange pressure in the air, and a constant unease that usually meant extreme danger.

"He's hovering just past the horizon, close enough to follow us and assess the danger but far enough away not to put himself at risk." Music smiled widely, dark thoughts showing in his expression. Having his back to Beastboy and walking further ahead this was left unnoticed.

_**He crawled across the black dudes, keeping low to hide his presence.**_

"Where are we going? We've walked for hours and I've seen all of nothing." Beastboy turned, briefly thinking he had seen something move in the distance. He shrugged it off as paranoia.

_**He ducked to avoid sweeping eyes**_

"The way out, it's on the border between his and my domains." Music jolted his head, scanning the horizon sharply.

"What's the other place like?" Beastboy looked at the dark landscape, nothing but black sand and orange cloudy skies.

_**Running ahead he began setting a trap, waiting to ambush. His body tingled at the thought of ripping him to pieces as payback.**_

"White sand, blue skies, palm trees, a small house overlooking the ocean, which is freshwater not blood." Music stated in his almost dazed way. "We should hurry; if he gets there first he could ambush us and go through the gateway."

"If you kill him here, he won't die but you'll be put back in control?" Beastboy noticed a sliver of pale blue sky peeking out the horizon, the border.

_**He heard the edge of a voice, opening his senses so he wouldn't miss his opportunity.**_

"And everything will be as it should be." Music smiled blankly. He continued walking towards the border.

_**Nearly there, just another few steps**_

"If this place is your head, why's it so empty?" Beastboy laughed.

"It's a represe…" Music's leg was pulled under the sand.

_**Time to rip, time to shred, time to kill**_

The sand exploded upwards in a maelstrom of movement. Music was tackled by something coming up through the floor, and immediately ran through a katana violently. He fell, and the attacker turned to Beastboy through the sand obscuring most sight. He ran towards the shape-shifter, but was intercepted by Music.

"_You took your time." _The attacker knocked Music out of the way, grabbing Beastboy.

A loud roar, with several pronounced echoes followed them. Beastboy was being carried over the attackers shoulder. He saw the familiar grey cloak that Music had worn before turning.

He looked up seeing Music in pursuit. He immediately noticed something wrong. The Music he'd travelled with had four pointed pupils. The attacker put him down, looking directly at him assessing if he was injured. Beastboy saw the Music behind his eyes was genuine.

"You scared the hell out of me when I saw he had you as a hostage." Music still had hold of Beastboy's hand, and was pulling him towards the border quickly.

"He isn't following." Beastboy stopped running.

"He doesn't need to; we can't get out until one of us is proven dominant and the longer we're here the weaker we become."

"What?!" Beastboy looked at him with wide eyes.

"My body is burning energy fast fighting itself, and I can't eat to replenish it. There's no food here so you'll starve eventually too, unless we manage to get to the safe-house in my territory."

"We could die here?" It sounded more like a statement of a fact than a question.

"No." Music lifted Beastboy's chin so that Music was looking down into his eyes. Crouching slightly to settle the height difference he pressed a brief kiss to his lips, then leaned their foreheads together so he was looking directly into emerald eyes again. "We'll get out of this, I promise."

* * *

"Where did you get this?" Raven's voice made Hadrian cringe in fear without realising.

"Music's room. If we can get him to the Abadonite priests they might be able to help him." Hadrian was sounding more and more desperate. Raven was flicking through the book, which to everybody else appeared to be blank.

"This is a really dark spell; it draws power from both the caster and several infernal realms." Raven traced the symbols with her finger. Even un-cast she could feel the dangerous power their written form gave off. "We need some rare items too."

Luke reached into the back pocket of his jeans, removing a scrap of paper and a pencil. Raven walked over, understanding that it was best to rely on a fellow magic user. It took all of twenty seconds for them to begin arguing, quietly, about the best quantities to use and whether it was worth risking the instability of the more dark powered items when they had similar non explosive alternatives.

Speedy and Robin were standing next to the still Muh-Sek, both thinking deeply. Speedy was wondering when he'd next see Kid-Flash; he'd recently had this urge to get to know him for unknown reasons. He had yet to figure out it was Beastboy and Music's manipulations causing it. After they had agreed that they would make a cute couple and altered a few thoughts in the same way Music had tried unsuccessfully on Robin.

Robin was daydreaming about a certain green person, and oddly enough whipped cream. He shook the thoughts out of his head, muttering about how Music was a bad influence and how his perverseness was infectious.

"Its Kaza, Rheam, Daemonium, Preyzus, Ori!" Luke arguing with Raven was enough to draw attention.

"The glyphs are written in Abadonian, not Arreley. Its Ka-Ze, Ro-Heam, Daema-Nes, Prey-Seer, Ori" Raven commented forcefully, pointing at the glyphs that Luke had used a spell to make visible.

"I'm guessing that means you haven't worked it out yet." Robin sighed, wondering if Beastboy was hurt or killed. His stomach tied in knots at the dark thoughts.

"He refused to listen."

"She won't accept she's wrong."

"Shut up and work it out." Terra snapped, eyes glowing yellow menacingly.

Andrea took the book from Raven, scanning the two lines of glyphs.

"You read the glyphs from top to bottom, not right to left." She handed the book back to Raven. "Music explained it when I tried reading one of his spell books."

"Ka-Za, Rhe-Roam, Daemi-Nius, Prezs-Seer, Ori." Both the magic users spoke in unison. The book reacted to the words being spoken by glowing faintly. Raven and Luke immediately began drawing a chalk circle on the ground, and dividing the list of ingredients between them. They both completed the circle, with the accompanying mystic symbols and dashed off to get what was required to open the rift.

* * *

"Something bad just happened in the real world." Music shivered, Feeling the tingle of magic brush against his physical body.

"What?" Beastboy stopped running when Music did.

"They're trying to open a gateway to the sanctuary." Music paled, realising what the sensation was. He knew it had to be Hadrian's meddling, and vowed some revenge.

"Why's that bad?"

"Demon law states that any renegades must be terminated, that's what the hunters are for. I doubt I can get any more renegade then a mall massacre." Music scowled.

"Oh, that sucks." Beastboy couldn't really think of anything to say.

They continued walking in uncomfortable silence, until the reached the gateway out. Two pillars stood directly on the line where black sand and orange sky met white sand and blue sky. The pillars were each black and white marble, with a hazy shimmer running between them.

"Pretty." Beastboy looked at the hypnotic shimmering patterns. "Alright let's go."

"_What's the rush?" _Beastboy jumped back, just as Muh-Sek appeared before him. _"Maybe you need him out so you can fight me. I've noticed you've been putting all your will and strength into keeping me from influencing him. Perhaps I should show him what you conceal."_

"What's he talking about?" Beastboy had backed off a bit, watching Music tense to fight.

"Ignore him."

Muh-Sek dashed forward, grabbing Beastboy.

"_This is what he hides."_ Looking into Muh-Sek's eyes he saw them bleed from orange to red. The red consumed Beastboy's vision instantly.

* * *

"Ka-Za, Rhe-Roam, Daemi-Nius, Prezs-Seer, Ori." Light faintly danced around the edge of the circle. Colours blurred and warped, and an overpowering smell of sulphur leaked out. Raven and Luke looked to be in a trance. Both of their eyes were completely black, showing just how dark a spell was being performed.

"Trasu, Se-Nii, Ino, Ehkce."

Raven drew a dagger in her right hand. Entwining her left hand in Luke's right, gripping tightly she pulled back the dagger. She stabbed it into Luke's hand cutting through her own in the process. Both seemed to not feel any pain, writhing and grinning like it was almost pleasurable. Blood dripped from the blade.

"With this blood offering the binding will shatter." Luke and Raven spoke in a foreign dialect, which everybody could hear echo in their head in English.

Luke pulled out the dagger, slashing an X into the centre of the circle. Cold white light poured from the slash, bathing the room in ethereal ambience.

A powerful wind ripped through the medical bay, then stillness. The circle glowed faintly, and the smell of earth leaked out.

Luke was on the floor, unconscious, blood leaking from his nose and ears. Raven was crouching, breathing heavily but otherwise unaffected.

"He's fine, we need to hurry through." Raven breathed quietly, feeling the ash black haired mage's power fluctuate between darkness and light as the spell began to fade from his body. "He seems resilient to dark magic."

Hadrian picked up Luke, carrying him carefully seeing that his skin was red and looked feverish. Speedy hoisted Muh-Sek up, with Robin's help and walked to the edge of the rift.

"Is this safe?" Speedy looked at it doubtfully.

"Probably not." Hadrian with Luke, and Raven stepped through vanishing into the white light.

"My turn." Andrea threw herself in. Robin briefly considered sedating her before stepping through himself.

* * *

"Hey Angel, waffles or pancakes?" Beastboy opened his mouth to ask where he was but found the words 'waffles please' come out, in Music's voice. He girl who had offered smiled. She looked a lot like Raven but with long silver hair and green eyes.

"_His memory, exactly as he lived it."_ Muh-Sek whispered from nowhere. _"Very appropriate, his old superhero name isn't it."_

Beastboy looked around, seeing a warehouse that had been converted to living space. It looked much lived in. Turning he saw his reflection in a half broken mirror. It was definitely Music, but he was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and a sky blue eye mask similar to Robins, with a set of yellow goggles resting on his forehead. But the superhero costume wasn't the biggest shock; it was the blond hair, with light blue tips and slightly tanned skin.

"_He's a partial shape-shifter, but he can only change his hair. He was actually born blond, with red highlights, but changed it upon coming to earth."_

Strong arms encircled him, and a half kiss, half bite was planted on his neck.

"Good to see you're up bastard." Beastboy growled playfully. There was a joking familiarity to the insult. Beastboy felt unnerved by the words he had no control over.

"I'm surprised you're walking after our four hours last night." Beastboy felt the hot blush rush across his face.

"I heal fast, but I can't say the same for you Kyle." He smirked at the deep bruises on his neck. Kyle was strange looking. He appeared about seventeen, and was clearly metahuman. His eyes were crimson red, contrasting to his black long hair tied in a ponytail.

"Screw you Gabriel." Kyle snarled at Music.

"You already did, six times." Beastboy was wishing he wasn't living the memory. He wondered why Muh-Sek had chosen to show him what appeared to be a normal day in a team Music must have been a member of before the Titans.

"Angel, Obsidian, I do not want to hear that over breakfast." The Raven like girl sighed, putting down a plate of waffles. Kyle brushed off the comment, groping Music.

An explosion ripped through the building, and smoke rolled over everything. Music was on his feet immediately, and had a swirling ball of blue light ready to throw. A dark figure darted through the smoke. Obsidian moved his hand, creating several illusions of himself and Music to distract whoever was attacking. Kyle smirked, eyes fading to the colour of obsidian, the name he had taken. Flaring red again he dived forward. He was rewarded for his efforts with a sharp blade cutting through him. Blood poured freely.

Music shouted, running to help. He was slammed into a wall, and pinned to it with a sword. Beastboy tried to move to get the sword out, blinded by searing pain. His vision went dark for a moment, and he awoke to find blood everywhere. He was trembling, watching the gore pour from the open wound on his chest where the sword had been. There was a shift of energy and the hole closed.

"_Blood. Its very poetic how it both haunts his nightmares and gives him power."_

He staggered to the exit, ignoring the bodies.

* * *

"This is going to help how?" Robin drew his staff, tensing in preparation to fight the group that had converged on their position the moment they had emerged from the portal. Tall cave walls with wooden walkways filled with dark shapes, with clicking echoes of guns being loaded, and low muttered spells.

"Stand down team Sound, we have a kill order on the Sek." A voice echoed from a loudspeaker. Hadrian, Andrea and Luke scowled.

"Never." they chorused.

"Aiding one of them is a crime by our law."

"He's not evil; he's just being controlled by something evil." Andrea shouted.

"We already know, he is still too high risk to let live. All teams attack."

A burst of blue light shot from one of the higher walkways. A black bubble blocked it, and Raven drew herself to the front of the group.

"You'll execute a rogue Cambion, but do you have the guts to try that with me?" The troops all shuffled back. Muttering and argument broke out amongst the hunters, showing that the organized manner they conducted themselves was a front. They were all afraid of Skath's child.

"Makes you proud to be a hunter." Luke laughed sarcastically.

"Fine, you can pass but I swear if commander Dante finds out I've done this you're taking the heat."

"We need to get him to the lower caves, the priests can fix him." Hadrian turned to a tunnel and began running.

* * *

Beastboy sat back to back with Music laughing. They had no real reason to laugh; it was just a compulsion to do so having run across the whole of the human half of the mind island with the constant risk of death following them. After showing the memory, Muh-Sek had been weakened temporarily, just long enough to escape.

Beastboy sighed, tears forming in his eyes from the laughter. Music spread out on the antique rug, glad they had survived far enough to make it to the house. It was once a place for Music to escape to when he needed solitude, hidden deep within the mindscape so only he could access it, but had become a safe haven. For some unknown reason Muh-Sek could never enter without invitation, which was much appreciated now that Muh-Sek had turned from sadistic inner voice to evil bloodthirsty killer.

Beastboy's stomach growled, to which Music rolled his eyes. The house only had three rooms: the kitchen, meditation room and bedroom. The kitchen was just a refrigerator that replenished itself, a table and some plates lying around, the bedroom had only a plain white bed, and the meditation room just a fireplace and hundreds of cushions. Music got up, walking into the open kitchen and grabbing the first box of chocolates he could find. Carrying it into the meditation room he dropped onto the soft pillows next to where Beastboy had settled. Opening the chocolates he leaned back, watching the single oil lamp hang from the ceiling, unlit, and thus failing to chase away the shadows in the almost black room. The only light came from the bedroom, across from the meditation room, which had tall rectangular gaps in the walls covered in translucent white cloth to act like windows.

Picking a chocolate he bit into it. Caramel poured from it, over his lip which he quickly retrieved. Chocolate was of his many not-so-guilty pleasures. Soaking up the comfortable silence and faint sound of the ocean his thoughts turned darker. He realised he might not survive his fight with Muh-Sek and would be as good as dead. He would be confined to a black oblivion of nothing for eternity while Muh-Sek merrily committed genocides and started brutal wars.

Somehow he felt better knowing he was spending what little time he could have left in the company of as good a friend as Beastboy. He also felt guilty for dooming him to the same fate.

Looking across he couldn't help but laugh, seeing that Beastboy had managed to somehow smother his jaw and neck with chocolate. The expensive chocolates too, the ones with the nougat centre.

"You're a really messy eater, do you know that?" Music sighed sarcastically. Beastboy nodded, wiping most of it away with his hand.

"You missed a bit." Music quickly realised the opportunity he had.

"Where?" Music shuffled slightly nearer. He leaned close, darting his tongue out to collect the droplet of sweet liquid resting directly over his pulse, savouring the taste. It had an extra spice to it, which he memorised as being Beastboy's flavour.

"There." Music smiled contentedly, but his face belied the feral look behind his eyes. The same look a hunting wolf would give to a lamb.

Beastboy's cheeks changed colours, from green, to red, to purple, to green again in a blush. Music smiled at his cuteness, pressing their lips together lightly. Sparkling green eyes showed mischief, and Music was quickly flipped over so Beastboy had him pinned down. Not being one to surrender easily he pulled down on Beastboy's shoulders, starting another kiss. This time teeth meshed against each other and Music found Beastboy exploring his mouth tentatively. He gained confidence quickly, tongue battling against Music's and winning. Music wrapped his arms around the back of the shape-shifters neck, running his hands up and down his back at leisurely pace.

Music arched his hips upwards, grinding against the smaller Titan needily. He was surprised by Beastboy's strength; he wasn't usually one to be bested. Music stopped the kiss, moving down to the neck, nipping and licking just above the pulse. Freeing his hands he began to explore the changeling's chest and stomach, running his fingers over the taut flat stomach. Grinning into a bite Music felt Beastboy pressing into his thigh. Moving hands lower he ghosted touches over the obvious bulge, eliciting low approving mewls. Unclipping Beastboy's belt, he felt for the divide between the top and the bottom of that overly tight costume. Hands moved quickly, one pinning Music's arms above his head, the other removing the top half of the costume.

Music couldn't help but drool slightly. Beastboy had been lean when they had first met but in the months since he had broadened out, gaining some musculature. It was easy to forget his power when he acted so cheery and friendly. In his dazed staring Beastboy had shifted positions, biting down hard on the join between his shoulder and neck.

Fire shot down the nerve, cutting all thought from the brain. Music made a choked noise, a sorry attempt at a moan. A part of his mind was screaming its complaints about him not being the one on top, but it was left unheeded.

Music scrambled back a bit, removing the mesh shirt and fumbling with the zipper on his jeans. Beastboy laughed at the sudden change in Music's demeanour.

Music scolded himself, he was always confident and in control, he couldn't work out what was making him so shy and nervous.

Beastboy made two quick movements, undoing the zipper and pulling off the jeans effortlessly. Removing his own tight costume Beastboy gave a predatory grin at Music. Music responded by running his hands down Beastboy's flat stomach. His hand slipped under the white material of the shapeshifter's briefs, cupping hardened flesh and stroking slightly.

Beastboy growled, bucking down into the touch. Music smiled, and was immediately flipped onto his stomach.

The last coherent thought to run through his mind was:

'How the hell did I end up on bottom?'

* * *

"This is serious." The priest examined Music's eyes. "I was wondering when this would happen." The priests black robes rustled, and he removed a small dagger from the sleeve.

"Can you help him?" Robin took a step forward, looking at Music who was flat out on the slab of marble that was the main alter in the subterranean church.

"No. I can delay and suppress the deviant element but it would last a year at best. He's unique, if he can break his binding within that time he'll survive." The priest pricked Music's finger, tasting the blood that dripped out.

"Binding?" Raven had a look akin to mild surprise on her face. "If he breaks it he becomes human. I know for a fact he enjoys his demon powers, he wouldn't give them up."

"He's slowly becoming more and more demon as he uses his powers. By the taste of his blood I'd say he's 65 demon, at least. The deviant personality is more than likely what he is going to turn into, eventually Music will become Muh-Sek if he doesn't become human." The priest sighed.

"That monster is Music's destiny to put it simply." Hadrian spoke coldly. He suddenly understood what his master Slade was planning with his friend.

"Its one hell of a destiny I will admit that. His eyes are four pronged. The number of prongs determines how powerful they will be, his father was a four as well."

"What about the binding? What is it?" Robin could tell they were avoiding talking about it.

"A curse on all Cambion that requires them to embrace their desire to kill and seek revenge to free them from its influence. When the curse breaks it destroys the demon half leaving them as mortal."

Music began to move and twitch.

"I need to start the separation process." The priest began the spell, dark orange light pouring from his hands into Music.

* * *

"So now what?" They both stood at the gateway out. Beastboy was smiling wildly, while Music was angst'ing about being 'topped.'

"That's easy." Music leaned against Beastboy, so their faces were inches away. He drew closer, inclining to kiss, and then pushed him hard knocking Beastboy through the exit rift.

"You go free, I stay." Beastboy vanished into the shining gateway.

"_Very noble of you, sacrifice yourself so he can go free. But while I'm in control he can't escape." _

"The separation ritual. He's already free."

Music smiled, and raised his arms to the side. It looked like he was offering himself up for the kill.

Muh-Sek dived forward, ramming his hand through Music's chest. Blood poured freely.

"_I win."_

"No, we lose."

The mindscape seemed to be distorting.

"The separation forces us apart, and pushes you back. It'll contain us both, at least until the merging begins." Music slumped to the floor, hacking red liquid over the sand.

"_And how are you going to explain to them that you and I are becoming one entity. They will start to notice eventually, when enraged you flicker between, how long will this stay unheeded?"_

* * *

Damius: laughing at Music

Music: Stop it!

Damius: Gabriel, the human name you were given was Gabriel.

Music: Muh-Sek to my father, Gabriel to my mother, Music to everyone else.

Damius: I once again apologise for lateness. It was all my fault that i didn't pay attention.


End file.
